


ты меня слышишь? я кричу

by pipgreen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Homophobia, M/M, Out of Character, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen
Summary: Они с Осаму никогда не говорили про отношения в принципе, не считая того раза в начальной школе, когда они спорили, у кого будет больше шоколада на День Святого Валентина (Атсуму выиграл, кстати). Поэтому сейчас он совсем ничего не знает про брата. Нравится ли ему кто-нибудь? Может быть, он с кем-то встречается? Да нет, точно бы рассказал. Он же глупый, не знает, что и как нужно делать в отношениях.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. нишиномия, хёго

**Author's Note:**

> плейлист работы в эппл мьюзик: https://music.apple.com/ru/playlist/tank-u-and-ahve-good-day/pl.u-KVXB8G3FoZxdgo  
> вк: https://vk.com/wall-92035627_5660  
> на ютьюбе: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLRk8nrlgBBLqLZDQp76H1OPkYgZl_zl7J

— Я не понимаю, зачем мы это смотрим. Давайте переключим. Давайте посмотрим «Ходячий замок» или хотя бы «Акиру»? Ну, ребята…  
Атсуму скучно. Он ненавидит, когда Кита предлагает им смотреть какое-нибудь заумное кино, которое никто, кроме него самого, не понимает. Потом ещё пытает их с Осаму: что им из увиденного понравилось, что они запомнили. Как будто они в школе, блин. Как будто кто-то, кроме Киты, любит эти странные фильмы из девяностых.  
— Заткнись, Тсуму, — Осаму щипает его за бок, предварительно отдав миску с попкорном Ките.  
Болезненный стон Аи с экрана перекрикивает недовольный возглас Атсуму. Он пытается пнуть Осаму ногой в колено, но только ударяет пятку об подлокотник. Были бы они вдвоём, точно скатились бы на пол и подрались.  
Кита кладёт одну ладонь поверх его груди, прямо посередине, на лицо рисованного лягушонка, второй успокаивающе касается макушки.  
— Хватит, — тихо говорит он. Атсуму в его руках замирает. Осаму шумно выдыхает, скрещивает руки на груди, но через минуту возвращает их обратно, поверх ног Атсуму.  
Кита убирает ладонь с груди Атсуму, но руку в волосах оставляет, медленно перебирает их, легонько, едва ощутимо, чешет кожу головы ногтями. Сам облокачивается на плечо Осаму, неотрывно смотрит на экран телевизора.  
Атсуму на секунду забывает, как нужно дышать. Он смотрит на Киту, следит за его взглядом, направленным в экран. Он всё время так внимательно смотрит фильмы, какие бы они не включали: глупые комедии, детективы, американские боевики, аниме. Атсуму сжимает зубы покрепче. Хочется, чтобы Кита вернул вторую руку обратно.  
— Атсуму, смотри телевизор. Там интереснее, — Кита перехватывает его взгляд. Атсуму становится ужасно стыдно, он уже готов выдать какую-нибудь нелепую длинную тираду, в конце которой Осаму точно скинет его вниз с дивана.  
Атсуму так и не раскрывает рта, потому что Кита смотрит на него с улыбкой и продолжает гладить по голове. Сердце пропускает удар. Он отворачивается к экрану, смотрит, как Аи роется в своей огромной красной сумке. Происходящее ему снова ни о чём не говорит. Было бы приятнее смотреть на Киту, но тогда он может убрать руку. Так что лучше Атсуму немного потерпит.  
Сидеть втроём и смотреть кино на выходных уже стало привычным. Иногда они заказывают еду, иногда закупают вредные снеки по пути со школы. Когда всё совсем надоедает, Осаму готовит, у него хорошо получается. Кита всё время хвалит его стряпню, Осаму аж надувается от гордости. Атсуму, в принципе, тоже нравится как брат готовит, но говорит он ему об этом редко. Если честно, то только тогда, когда ему от него что-нибудь нужно.  
Но Кита всегда говорит ему, если понравилось. Атсуму так завидует, даже как-то раз сам вызывается приготовить для них что-нибудь. Из планируемой яичницы с рисом у них получилась загубленная сковородка и грязная кухня. Отмывали её втроём. Кита попросил его больше не готовить.  
Не круто.  
Атсуму громко зевает. Смысл фильма до него не доходит ни на первых десяти минутах, ни к окончанию первого часа. Спать хочется ещё сильнее, а перебирающий его волосы Кита делает только хуже. Атсуму сжимает руки в кулаки, на несколько секунд зажмуривается и снова открывает глаза. На экране снова ярко-красные губы Аи, её длинные ноги. Какой-то кадр с секс-игрушками. Кому-то такое действительно нравится? Кто-то может жить такую жизнь и совсем не жалеть об этом? Наверное, это уже ближе к вопросу о смысле и значении фильма, но Атсуму в таком не силён. Всё, на что хватает его аналитических способностей, это мысль: «Я бы точно выпрыгнул из окна на её месте». Мысль о самоубийстве его почти не пугает, она всё время маячит рядом, где-то на периферии, но никогда не обрастает во что-то конкретное. Иногда Атсуму просто становится скучно и он начинает думать обо всяком. Что, если он увидит, как перед ним убьют человека? Что он почувствует? Это будет как в фильмах, когда тебе на лицо брызгает кровь или иначе? А что, если однажды им кто-то позвонит из полицейского участка и скажет, что их с Осаму родители погибли в автокатастрофе? Позовут их на опознание, смотреть на изуродованные огнём и ударом тела? Что, если Осаму будет ехать с ними? На заднем сидении, как всегда без ремня безопасности? Что будет чувствовать Атсуму, если останется совсем один? Жалость к себе? Грусть? Скорбь?  
А если он уйдёт первым? Что скажет мать, когда увидит его тело? Будет ли отец плакать, что скажет Осаму над его могилой? Что подумает об этом Кита?  
Осаму громко чихает и чуть не переворачивает тарелку с попкорном. Атсуму на секунду поворачивает к ним голову, видит, как Кита поправляет чёлку у него на голове. Он еле сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Как жаль, что Кита так касается не только его.  
Совсем не круто.

Вторник внезапно оказывается даже хуже, чем понедельник, когда Атсуму проспал и опоздал на первый урок, а Осаму пролил на себя апельсиновый сок.  
— О, блин, почему ты не сказал, что сегодня контрольная? — раздражённо спрашивает Атсуму, растягиваясь вдоль стола. Осаму недовольно цокает.  
— Я тебе говорил, но ты как всегда меня не слушал, — отвечает он. Атсуму снова тянет разочарованное «блин» и бьётся лбом об парту.  
— Родители меня убьют, если завалю, — Атсуму вздыхает. Медленно поворачивает голову к Осаму. — Слушай, Саму… а может ты тоже завалишь? Тогда меня меньше будут ругать. Давай вместе завалим, а?  
На положительный ответ от брата Атсуму особенно не надеется. Во-первых, потому что Осаму та ещё задница, особенно по отношению к нему. Во-вторых, потому что за учёбу Осаму очень беспокоится, хотя до конца школы у них ещё почти два с половиной года. Мог бы пожертвовать одной жалкой контрольной ради любимого брата!  
— Нет, — холодно отвечает он.  
В-третьих, потому что Атсуму съел его йогурт с утра (случайно!), хотя Осаму просил его не трогать. Возможно, Атсуму помнил про это, когда ел его. Возможно, Осаму об этом догадался, когда зашёл на кухню и Атсуму попытался спрятать его за спиной.  
Возможно, ему стоило за это извиниться, но-  
— Ты такой жестокий, Саму, — угрюмо тянет Атсуму и тяжело вздыхает следом.  
Осаму слушать его дальше не намерен, он поднимается со стула и выходит в коридор. Атсуму недовольно цокает языком. До конца перерыва остаётся всего ничего, куда он собирается идти? Придурок. Атсуму достаёт телефон, листает список контактов. До кого бы докопаться. Он смотрит на телефон Арана, на телефон Шиёми из соседнего класса, на телефон Киты. Рука против воли заходит в чат с ним.

@tsunatuna  
кита-кун… мне так скучно может быть попьём кофе после школы?

@tsunatuna  
или не после школы… после тренировки…  
такая тоска… может стоит начать писать хокку? как думаешь, семпай?..

До звонка остаётся ещё целых семь минут и всё это время Атсуму смотрит в экран телефона. Мог бы уже договориться с кем-то из девочек, чтобы они дали ему списать контрольную или пообещать тому очкарику, Маширо, новый «Джамп», когда он выйдет. Кита не отвечает, а Осаму приходит позже на целых четыре минуты. Акита-сенсей отчитывает его ещё столько же. Атсуму криво улыбается, смотря на запыхавшегося Осаму. У него взъерошенные волосы и рубашка торчит из-под штанов. Где он шатался всё это время?  
Сплошные загадки. Но самая большая из них — как Атсуму напишет этот дурацкий тест по тригонометрии. Осаму-то наверняка плевать, он в математике хорошо разбирается, каким бы придурком он не был и как бы его до этого не ругали.  
Наконец, Акита-сенсей заканчивает с публичной казнью и раздаёт тесты. Атсуму думает, что его казнь откладывается до того момента, как об оценке узнают родители. Он надеется набрать хотя бы двадцать баллов, но потом он переворачивает лист заданиями вверх.  
Шансы на нормальную оценку тают так же быстро, как первый снег в конце осени.  
— Можете начинать, — говорит Акита-сенсей, присаживаясь на краешек стола.  
Атсуму начинает паниковать.

— Какой же мрак, — говорит Атсуму на перерыве после. — Ты как, справился?  
Осаму неопределённо пожимает плечами.  
— Посмотрим, — говорит он. Атсуму заказывает глаза.  
— Вот ты всегда так говоришь, а потом пишешь на высший балл. Бесишь! — ворчит он, доставая учебник по истории из сумки. Осаму ему не отвечает, обиделся, наверное. Ну и плевать. Его всё равно не будут ругать, даже если он напишет тест чуть хуже, чем обычно. — По истории у нас не будет никакого теста, я надеюсь?  
Осаму не собирается ему отвечать, поэтому Атсуму сразу же утыкается в телефон. Ему пришло несколько уведомлений из инстраграма и, самое лучшее за день, два сообщение от Киты.

@northwind  
Я не против кофе. Позови с нами Осаму, хорошо?

@northwind  
Не думаю, что хокку это хорошая идея. Но почему бы не попробовать?

Даже несмотря на абсолютно провальный тест по тригонометрии, Атсуму широко улыбается, глядя в телефон. Он обязательно напишет хокку. Даже если у него ничего не получится, он попробует и отправит его Ките, тот наверняка посмотрит и похвалит его за старания. Или просто посмеётся, потому что Атсуму глупый и совсем ничего не понимает в хокку.  
В любом случае, это будет хорошо.  
— Эй, Саму. После школы идём с Китой пить кофе! — Атсуму поворачивает к нему голову. Осаму на секунду отвлекается от своего телефона, встречается с братом взглядом. У него немного красные щёки и взгляд какой-то мутный.  
— Ладно, — отвечает он, тут же переключаясь обратно к телефону. Атсуму закатывает глаза. Да что с ним вообще не так?

Атсуму дождь ненавидит. От него всегда немного тоскливо и грустно, а ещё на улицу нельзя выйти. Ну, разве только чтобы вымокнуть до нитки и заболеть после. Мокнуть Атсуму не нравится, только если в ванной, да и то под особое настроение, а сейчас этого настроения совсем нет. Они с Осаму застряли дома, родители уехали в командировку, а из еды остались только рис и кимчи. Атсуму сейчас бы всё отдал за тарелку горячего рамёна или, например, удон с морепродуктами. Да даже какой-нибудь заветренный кусок курицы будет сейчас лучше, чем всё, что у них есть в холодильнике. Хорошо хоть, что после школы они успели зайти в супермаркет и набрать целую корзинку снеков. Правда, покупали они их на деньги Осаму, поэтому для Атсуму взяли только чипсы с паприкой и упаковку солёного попкорна. Он хотел ещё выпросить у Осаму ведёрко клубничного мороженого, но пришлось брать фисташковое.  
— Я не виноват, что ты все свои деньги потратил на автоматы. Могли бы больше сейчас взять.  
Вот упрямый баран. Нет, чтобы просто взять по маленькому рожку или вообще фруктовый лёд. Обязательно нужно вредничать. Атсуму просто ненавидит, когда Осаму начинает так упираться. Что они, не братья что ли?  
Атсуму переводит взгляд с экрана ноутбука на окно каждый пять минут. Надеется, что дождь совсем скоро прекратится и можно будет выйти на пробежку. Или потусоваться в парке. Или просто посидеть на крыльце, тоже было бы неплохо. Можно было бы поприставать к Осаму и поиграть в приставку, но в последнее время они не очень ладят. Портить себе настроение не хочется, поэтому Атсуму решает сделать то, что давно собирался: почитать иностранные блоги геев и бисексуалов, и понять, всё ли с ним в порядке. Не то, чтобы ему что-то в себе не нравилось. В целом, он всем доволен, кроме, может быть, оценок, но у него ещё есть время всё исправить. Это же только его первый год в старшей школе? К тому же, он хорошо играет в волейбол. Ему с такими способностями везде дороги открыты. Может быть, ему даже дадут рекомендации на бесплатное обучение, кто знает? Атсуму по поводу будущего почти не волнуется, разве что только когда родители особенно сильно ругаются. Но они редко бывают дома, так что это можно пережить.  
Он просматривает несколько первых ссылок в гугле: многие пишут про свои особенные моменты в жизни, когда они в первый раз поняли, что им нравятся парни. Атсуму не помнит, был ли у него когда-то этот самый gay awakening, про который он так часто читал в интернете. Это обязательно должно как-то тебя ударить, чтобы ты понял, что тебе нравятся не только девочки? Атсуму воюет с переводчиком гугла, когда читает блог какого-то парня из Сан-Франциско и думает об этом. Парень пишет, что понял об этом в колледже на первом курсе и долго думал, что это «просто фаза», потому что ему так говорили взрослые и одногруппники. Атсуму забивает в переводчик слово «rejecter», но значение там какое-то глупое. Он недовольно цокает языком. А говорят, что в блогах язык проще, ну ага. Как же. Он закрывает вкладку про камингаут, потому что за двадцать минут он смог понять только пять предложений, да и то пришлось гуглить каждое второе слово. Вместо этого он переключается на вкладку с фильмами того же блоггера.  
Атсуму смотрит на Киллиана Мёрфи в женской одежде и пытается понять свою реакцию, но к Киллиану Мёрфи он никаких особых чувств не испытывает. Просто очередной мужик в цветастой рубашке и юбке. Что тут необычного? Атсуму вздыхает. Что если бы Кита пришёл в школу в женской форме? Только чтобы юбка была короче, как обычно бывает в порно. Атсуму пытается это представить. Думает про едва загорелые ноги Киты, про то, как контрастно они будут смотреться с тёмно-синей юбкой. Он бы надел эти длинные чулки? Он бы разрешил ему потрогать его за бедро? Атсуму думает о седзё-манге, где девочки мило краснеют, когда оборачиваются на кого-то через плечо. Пытается представить таким Киту, но так же мило не выходит. Скорее странно и глупо, как будто это и не Кита вовсе. Скорее, кто-то с внешностью Киты.  
Атсуму задумчиво кусает губы, читая описание фильма. Странно, почему кому-то интересно, чтобы его парень переодевался в девушку? Он шарит рукой по столу в поисках пачки с чипсами, а когда находит, понимает, что он уже всё съел. Блин. Как же сложно жить в мире, когда у тебя кончились чипсы. И ведь Осаму точно не будет делиться, потому что жадина. Хотя, он всё равно взял со вкусом васаби, а Атсуму не очень любит острое. Он устало вздыхает. Мысли почему-то снова возвращаются к Ките, как он дал ему попить из своей бутылки после тренировки в прошлую пятницу. Сказал, что Атсуму на него так смотрит, что ему его жалко становится. Атсуму в ответ как-то неловко посмеялся и пожал плечами. Говорить о том, что он смотрел, как двигается кадык Киты, он не стал. Атсуму кусает ноготь на большом пальце, когда вспоминает как Кита обычно бежит впереди него, как двигаются его ноги в форменных шортах. Особенно когда они решают устроить что-то типа марафона на два часа или когда приезжают на Кошиэн потренироваться рядом с морем. Атсуму думает про то как ветер ерошит волосы Киты, как он завязывает толстовку вокруг своей шеи, как растягивается на траве перед бегом. Атсуму всегда так хочется ухватиться за его икры, когда они напрягаются, или хотя бы подержать его за колено после пробежки на улице. Он знает, что ноги у Киты наверняка холодные, почти ледяные, а у него самого тёплые руки и дыхание тоже. Атсуму думает, что если бы Кита и правда был бы северным ветром, он был бы не очень против, чтобы замёрзнуть под ним насмерть. Хотя просто быть под ним тоже было бы неплохо, наверное… Но Атсуму не знает: опыта у него не было, а блог парня из Сан-Франциско он так и не смог прочитать. Может быть, стоит поискать кого-то из Японии?  
— Эй, Саму, ты смотрел «Завтрак на Плутоне»? — спрашивает он, оборачиваясь через плечо. Осаму сидит, уткнувшись в учебник по истории и заткнув уши наушниками.  
Атсуму никогда не говорил с ним про Киту. Не было необходимости кому-то про это рассказывать. К тому же, он не знает, как Осаму на это может отреагировать. Вдруг он из тех, кто против? Станет ли Осаму рассказывать родителям про это? А Ките? Они с Осаму никогда не говорили про отношения в принципе, не считая того раза в начальной школе, когда они спорили, у кого будет больше шоколада на День Святого Валентина (Атсуму выиграл, кстати). Поэтому сейчас он совсем ничего не знает про брата. Нравится ли ему кто-нибудь? Может быть, он с кем-то встречается? Да нет, точно бы рассказал. Он же глупый, не знает, что и как нужно делать в отношениях.  
Интересно, Осаму девственник?  
Интересно, это странно, думать столько про личную жизнь своего брата?  
У Атсуму нет ответов на эти вопросы и нет чипсов на вечер фильмов. Он ещё раз оборачивается на Осаму: тот всё ещё сидит с книжкой, наушниками и отвратительно аппетитно хрустит своими очень острыми чипсами. Атсуму задерживает на нём взгляд на несколько секунд, а потом оборачивается обратно к компьютеру. Закрывает все свои вкладки, чистит историю браузера и открывает что-то нейтральное: кажется, один из старых клипов Рианны, внимательно смотрит в экран.  
— Тебе не надоело его пересматривать? — слышит он со стороны кровати.  
— Нет. Ты видел жопу Рианны? Это же секси, — привычно отзывается Атсуму. Осаму со своей стороны фыркает — придурок.  
Определённо, Осаму девственник.

Родители возвращаются ещё через пять дней. За это время они с Осаму успевают ещё два раза поругаться из-за обедов в школу, три раза из-за домашки и примерно десять тысяч раз по уборке и стирке. Накануне их приезда они зовут Киту посидеть за приставкой, но тот отказывается — нужно помочь бабушке с садом. Атсуму предлагает поиграть в приставку вдвоём, но вместо этого Осаму даёт ему швабру в руки и заставляет перемыть полы везде в доме.  
— Зачем нам столько места, — ворчит он себе под нос. — Как будто мы тут все всё время живём.  
Осаму его не слышит, потому что возится на кухне: готовит им с Атсуму ужин, готовит обеды в школу, готовит что-то для родителей. Атсуму бы тоже хотел сейчас сидеть на кухне, можно было бы перехватить что-нибудь из овощей, пока брат жарит мясо и промывает рис. Можно было бы самому промыть рис, но Осаму вряд ли его подпустит к плите, воде, вообще к чему угодно. Поэтому приходится возиться со шваброй и полами.  
Когда Атсуму заканчивает, Осаму уже убирает всё в холодильник.  
— Эй, а ужинать не будем? — недоумённо спрашивает он.  
— У меня дела. Поешь сам, — и через пять минут он уже стоит в коридоре и сообщает, что уходит.  
Атсуму остаётся стоять посреди кухни, всё ещё пребывая немного в шоке от произошедшего. Чтобы Осаму куда-то пошёл вечером? Да ещё и один? Уму непостижимо. Атсуму даже на секунду задумывается, чтобы за ним проследить и узнать, куда и зачем они идёт, но быстро отгоняет эту мысль. Во-первых, если Осаму захочет — сам расскажет. В конце концов, он ему тоже много о чём не говорит. А во-вторых, ему просто лень идти за ним, прятаться по углам, чтобы не заметили. Это утомительно, а ведь он только что перемыл все полы.  
Поэтому Атсуму решает, что самое мудрое решение сейчас — это поесть и посмотреть наконец-то этот «Завтрак на Плутоне», он собирается уже целую неделю, но всё как-то не с руки. Об уроках и домашней работе на завтра он как-то не задумывается и весь вечер посвящает истории Киттен и Ирландии.  
Фильм ему катастрофически не нравится: действия кажутся слишком затянутыми, сюжет каким-то мутным и неправильным. Атсуму думает, что жертвовать своей жизнью ради политической идеи глупо, думает, что гнаться за очень далёким прошлым бессмысленно, а ещё, что Ките бы такие яркие тряпки совсем не пошли бы, да и носить такое он бы вряд ли стал. Атсуму думает, что если бы они смотрели фильм вместе с Китой — было бы не так уж и плохо.  
Бывает ли с Китой плохо? Атсуму о таком не задумывался и вряд ли будет.  
Он успевает очистить историю просмотров до того, как Осаму возвращается домой, и притвориться спящим. Объяснять брату, почему он съел его совершенно отвратительные на вкус чипсы с васаби ужасно не хотелось, а к утру Осаму об этом, может, и не вспомнит. Всё-таки родители приезжают домой.

День оказывается дерьмовым с самого утра: Осаму решает не будить его перед школой. Атсуму безбожно опаздывает на японский, и уже возле ворот школы до него доходит, что свой обед он тоже оставил дома.  
— Кита-кун, ты представляешь, он меня даже не разбудил! Меня так Судзуки-сенсей отчитывала! — жалуется он Ките, когда они вместе сидят в перерыве. Осаму закатывает глаза.  
— В следующий раз будешь знать, как таскать чужую еду без разрешения.  
— Да ладно тебе! Это же просто чипсы!  
Кита смеётся, Атсуму думает, что день выходит на уровень повыше, но следом идёт проверочная работа по английскому, ужасно скучный урок истории и литературы. И вишенка на торте — математика и результаты контрольной (спойлер: неутешительные).  
Акита-сенсей сокрушается над всеми ними. Атсуму становится даже не так обидно, как в прошлые разы. В конце концов, если даже Осаму написал её не очень хорошо, значит он и подавно не мог это сделать.  
— Я в вас разочарован. Мы же всё это разбирали на занятиях перед тестом! И вы говорили, что всё понятно! А если кому-то не понятно, то вы могли бы просто подойти и попросить объяснить, я же к этому нормально отношусь, знаете же! — он обводит взглядом класс, останавливается между партами близнецов. — От вас, Осаму-кун, я совершенно в шоке. Вы же такой способный ученик. Что случилось? Последние несколько работ у вас написаны гораздо хуже обычного!  
Осаму опускает взгляд в стол. У него краснеют уши, руки сжаты в кулаки. Атсуму косит на него — таким брата видеть непривычно и странно, как будто это и не он вовсе. Осаму так даже за английский с историей не переживает, а с ними у него всегда были проблемы. Но чтобы он завалил математику… Такое было впервые.  
До конца урока они разбирают задания из контрольной — у Осаму всё так же горят уши, а учитель продолжает сокрушаться по поводу оценок. После урока он ещё подзывает их с Атсуму к себе и говорит, что сегодня обязательно позвонит их родителям.  
— Надеюсь, они смогут на вас повлиять. Готовьтесь к завтрашнему уроку.  
«И к сегодняшней смерти», — проносится у Атсуму в голове.  
Остаток дня проходит паршиво. Тренировки сегодня нет, а Кита остаётся на дополнительные занятия по биологии. Родители уже должны были прилететь обратно, но пока никому из них не звонили и не писали.  
— Ну и что, как будем действовать? — спрашивает Атсуму после школы.  
Они копаются около шкафчиков со сменной обувью, точнее Осаму возится с рюкзаком и кроссовками. Ему почему-то срочно понадобилось забрать обувь с собой.  
— Эй, Саму. Может, сгоняем поговорим с учителем? Попросим перезвонить через неделю?  
— Отвали.  
Атсуму закатывает глаза. Думает: «ну поговори со мной, кукуруза». Кукуруза молчит до самого дома, а потом и вовсе закрывается на кухне. Родители звонят Атсуму и говорят, что через пару часов уже будут дома.  
Все два часа Атсуму как на иголках сидит: мечется по дому, начинает резко протирать пыль на полках, пытается помочь Осаму на кухне (тот выгоняет его со словами: «позову, если захочу, чтобы мы все умерли»), даже берёт в руки учебник по математике и пытается решить одно уравнение. Попытка не удаётся, и он отбрасывает учебник в сторону и смотрит в стену ровно до приезда родителей. Он ожидает, что его с Осаму будут доставать вопросами про школу и учёбу, но родители выглядят такими усталыми, что просто уходят разбирать вещи.  
С родителями в последние пару лет всегда так. Разговаривать после командировок они особо не хотят, а если и начинают, то всё только про будущее и выбор хорошего университета. Атсуму не против не разговаривать совсем, беседы с ними никогда не клеились. Взять хоть тот случай, когда они смотрели бейсбол в детстве, а отец пытался им объяснить принципы игры на бирже и ценные бумаги. Как будто это может быть интересно шестилетке, особенно когда на экране мужик пытается попасть по маленькому мячику битой. С годами становится только хуже: всё сводится к деньгам и продолжению учёбы в Токио, в Киото, на крайний случай в Саппоро. Атсуму стоит только подумать об этом — у него начинает болеть голова, а количество мозговых клеток стремится к нулю. Он беспокоится о будущем, правда всё ещё думает, что до этого самого будущего так далеко. Атсуму не знает, какие носки ему надеть утром и какую песню послушать во время пробежки, чего уж говорить про масштабные планы. Он почти уверен, что Осаму того же мнения: как-то раз они разговаривали об этом перед поступлением в старшую школу. Осаму тогда сказал, что ему бы хотелось остаться молодым подольше и откреститься от любых вопросов про поступление и будущее как минимум до конца первого года. Как и всегда бывает с такими желаниями, оно не сбылось. Родители продолжают наседать с Токио, Киото и Саппоро. Пару раз даже говорят о том, чтобы поехать учиться в Сеул или даже Шанхай. Говорят они про это в основном Осаму, в их команде он умный брат. Атсуму всё время отшучивается — это потому что он красивый брат, который умеет общаться с людьми, а не зануда-отличник по математике. Отец такие шутки обычно не ценит. Всегда говорит, что Атсуму должен быть серьёзнее и найти себе цель в жизни. Как будто у Осаму она есть. Как будто их великий математик, который точно далеко пойдёт, сегодня не завалил контрольную точно так же, как и его придурок-брат.  
От мыслей про сегодняшний звонок Акиты-сенсея его отвлекает сообщение:

@samufoxyroxy  
Есть пойдём

Ужин проходит нормально. Осаму всегда вкусно готовит, мама даже как-то раз предлагала ему полностью занять кухню вместо неё. Едят молча, на фоне шумят новости с телевизора, спортивный раздел. Атсуму думает, что всё ещё может обойтись. Может быть, у Акиты-сенсея тоже вернулись родители и ему не до нерадивых учеников с плохими оценками.  
Он почти успокаивается, когда раздаётся звонок телефона из другой комнаты. Палочки для еды чуть не выпадают из рук, когда отец поднимается со своего места с хриплым «я отвечу», а сердце как будто останавливается, когда Атсуму слышит, как отец здоровается с Акитой-сенсеем.  
Звук у телевизора как будто становится тише, пока отца нет рядом. Осаму пытается вести себя как обычно, но Атсуму всё понимает: видно, как у него поникают плечи и как взгляд мечется по столу с едой. Мать делает вид, что ничего и не замечает (хотя вполне возможно, что это и правда так).  
Отец возвращается через долгие четыре минуты и двадцать две секунды. Атсуму не представляет, о чём можно так долго разговаривать с учителем математики, и знать об этом он не хочет. Новости по телевизору сменяет реклама средства для чистки раковин. Отец усаживается обратно за стол, пододвигает к себе тарелку с рисом. Телевизор звучит как белый шум на фоне, отец ковыряется в миске со стручковой фасолью. На секунду Атсуму кажется, что переглянуться с Осаму — это хорошая идея. Он медленно приподнимает голову, смотрит на застывшую руку Осаму в нескольких сантиметрах от стола.  
По затылку резко прилетает удар ладонью.  
— Не могу поверить, кого мы воспитали!  
Не обошлось.  
— Просто пиздец, Саюри! Ты представляешь, мы с тобой пашем как лошади днями и ночами, не спим, беспокоимся как бы дети потом нормально в жизни устроились. А эти оболтусы что?! Пинают хуи, пока нас нет! Что один придурок прыгает по своему залу, что второй, блять, в облаках витает! Куда это годится-то?! Чем вы думаете?! Совсем от рук отбились!  
Атсуму покорно опускает голову, смотрит на расплескавшийся соус рядом с тарелкой. Двигаться он боится, мало ли что ему в голову взбредёт. Атсуму знает, сейчас лучше всего немного переждать и дать ему выпустить пар. Правда, обычно он кричит только на Атсуму.  
— И что делать? Будем всё время за ними следить, из дома не выходить? — мать безумно талантливая женщина, может голосом показывать, как ей на самом деле наплевать на всё. Атсуму всё время удивляется, как у неё это получается.  
— Да я, блять, не знаю, что нахуй надо делать! Им разве поможешь что ли?! Вам, блять, чем помочь? Мозги свои переложить в голову, да?!  
Атсуму чувствует, как горят уши и во рту почему-то становится очень сухо. Спина и руки напряжены. Он на секунду прикрывает глаза и тут же открывает: нужно быть осторожным и не разозлить его ещё больше.  
— Не кричи так. Соседи услышат.  
— Да похуй мне на этих соседей! Как и моим детям на меня и на тебя! Запустили учёбу, блять! Уже на первом году! А дальше что, алкоголь, наркотики?! По тюрьмам шляться?! Мы разве вас так воспитывали?!  
Любимый отцовский прогноз: если не будут учиться, обязательно пойдут по наклонной вниз. Атсуму это слышит с периодичностью раз в пару месяцев, каждый раз поражаясь святой вере отца в то, что наркотики и алкоголь так просто достать. Если бы за плохие оценки ему каждый раз на улице выдавали по бутылке пива, наверное, схема отца бы сработала, но на улицах города всем было мучительно похуй и на оценки Атсуму, и на самого Атсуму.  
— Что с вами произошло? Мы о вас заботимся плохо? Вам чего-то не хватает? Чего не хватает, скажите уже?! Осаму, что случилось-то? Почему Акита-сенсей говорит, что ты пишешь всё хуже и хуже? Тебя кто-то обидел? Тебе что-то мешает? Что произошло?  
Атсуму не то чтобы обидно. Всё в принципе правильно: у Осаму с оценками всё лучше, а если что-то меняется, значит у него проблемы. Нужно ему как-то помочь и вытянуть обратно, чтобы снова стал золотым мальчиком. У Атсуму никогда с оценками хорошо не было, да и золотым мальчиком он был только в волейболе для команды. Родителей волейбол мало интересует. Всё равно в национальную лигу он никак не попадёт, так может положить силы на что-то более стоящее? А, Атсуму? Ты думаешь над своим будущим?  
— Почему Я о нём думаю больше, чем ты?! Мне за тебя жизнь нужно будет прожить что ли? Чем ты думаешь, Атсуму?! У тебя мозги вообще есть?!  
И снова всё возвращается к нему. Почему всё вообще должно возвращаться к нему? Ну, написал он эту математику хреново, ну не понимает он это говно с логарифмами и синусами-косинусами. От это же ещё никто не умирал, к чему вообще придавать этому такое значение? Кто-то даже в старшей школе не учится и живёт себе нормально. Зачем мучить его, Атсуму? Зачем самому мучиться и злиться?  
— А всё это из-за ваших ебаных игр с мячом! Не носились бы столько в зале, было бы время на нормальную учёбу! А вы кидаетесь непонятно чем и как! А надо оценки нормальные получать, о будущем думать!  
Да что он заладил всё про это будущее. Атсуму вот вообще убеждён, что время ещё есть, целых, блин, три года, чтобы определиться, куда ему пойти дальше и что делать. Он и математику успеет выучить за это время, и даже китайский для поступления. Да вообще всё что угодно. Просто не грузите его, дайте хоть немного вздохнуть. Почему всё должно быть так говняно?  
— Как будто ты сам в этом возрасте про будущее думал, — вырывается изо рта Атсуму быстрее, чем он успевает это понять.  
За столом резко становится тихо. Ощущение, что даже телевизор замолкает, и машины резко прекращают ездить мимо их дома. В чём-то отец и прав, наверное. Атсуму совершенно точно не думает.  
— Осаму. Иди к себе. Нам с твоим братом нужно поговорить.

Когда он приходит от отца, свет в комнате уже не горит. Осаму лежит на верхнем ярусе их кровати, свесив одну руку вниз. Атсуму вздыхает, но свет решает не включать: быстро стягивает с себя домашние штаны и носки, пару раз оглядывается вокруг в поисках зарядки для телефона. Она оказывается на столе, рядом с ноутбуком.  
Он бросает телефон на стол и тут же залезает под одеяло. У них всё время открыта форточка, с улицы тянет прохладой. Не очень приятно, но лучше, чем просыпаться от жары посреди ночи.  
— Эй, Саму, — тихо зовёт его Атсуму с нижнего яруса.  
Щека всё ещё горит после отца. У него тяжёлая рука и злой взгляд, всегда когда они разговаривают. Не то чтобы Атсуму был не виноват, можно и подольше посидеть за учебниками. Наверное. Сейчас уже вряд ли есть смысл об этом говорить.  
— Саму, ты спишь? — так же тихо повторяет он, поворачивая голову к днищу верхнего яруса.  
Осаму всегда не спит допоздна, всё время в телефоне сидит или книжки читает. Ещё раньше, до того, как начали общаться с Китой, они разговаривали перед сном. Не очень много, но Атсуму нравилось. Сейчас они так почти не общаются, Осаму всё время ходит надутый и смотрит, как будто Атсуму человека убил. Какая трагедия, ну подумаешь, что он взял его куртку как-то раз или выпил это дурацкое шоколадное молоко. Из-за этого что ли холодную войну надо устраивать?  
— Может, поговорим немного? — неуверенно спрашивает он.  
Сверху доносится скрип. Атсуму рад, всё-таки эта заноза в заднице просто притворялась, но теперь он оттаял! Сейчас он к нему спустится с верхнего яруса, растрёпанный и сонный, и сначала будет долго слушать, как Атсуму ему рассказывает про разговор с родителями, а потом скажет что-то такое точное, что ему сразу же станет легче. И с математикой предложит помочь! Наверняка поможет. Это же Осаму, его братишка. Никогда в беде не бросит, если что-то серьёзное.  
Осаму переворачивается на другой бок, что-то невнятно бормочет. Атсуму терпеливо ждёт, когда он спустится вниз. Осаму продолжает спать, так и не услышав, что брат его зовёт. Это ничего, день тяжёлый был. Ещё и эти разговоры с родителями, когда их обоих отчитывали.  
Атсуму может это понять. Но в груди всё равно что-то неприятно тянет. Он накрывается одеялом с головой и ещё час ворочается, пытаясь уснуть.

Зал оказывается закрытым. Им ничего толком не объясняют, но Атсуму подслушал разговор рядом с учительской — оказывается, у них прорвало трубу, которую должны были заменить ещё месяц назад, и теперь в зале творится полный мрак. Обидно, потому что Атсуму настроился сегодня как следует поиграть и потренироваться, перед тем как сделать решительный выпад в сторону математики. Он хотел попросить Осаму объяснить ему всю эту муть про решение функций и как их строить на графиках, но тот в очередной раз куда-то пропал сразу же после занятий. Атсуму злится, потому что отец пообещал спустить с него три шкуры, если он ещё раз завалит хоть один предмет, а брату как будто на это наплевать.  
Как же его это бесит.  
Он пробует договориться с Момо из соседнего класса, но она говорит, что у неё и без чужой математики куча дел. Просит Арана помочь, но тот говорит, что и сам в учёбе ничего толком не понимает. Атсуму в отчаянии настолько, что даже хочет подойти к Аките-сенсею, чтобы он ему помог понять (или хотя бы сжалился над ним и поставил в следующий раз балл повыше). На последнем он и решает остановиться.  
В главном корпусе Акиту-сенсея он не находит, один из учителей английского говорит, что тот сейчас должен быть рядом со спортзалом и помогать разбираться с трубами. Зачем учителю математики помогать с ремонтом после аварии Атсуму не понимает, но на всякий случай решает сходить к залу.  
До спортзала от главного корпуса идти не так уж долго, меньше пяти минут, а если бежать, то и за минуту можно управиться. Атсуму предпочитает не спешить, это же не тренировка, а просто разговор с учителем. По пути он перекидывается парой фраз с одноклассником и решает, что неплохо было бы пройти мимо автомата с соками. Он бы сейчас душу продал за грушевый или персиковый. Хоть бы их не разобрали.  
Атсуму поворачивает к автомату рядом с библиотекой и резко тормозит. Около автомата стоят они с Китой.  
Он видит себя. Как он держит Киту за руку, заглядывает ему в глаза, чуть склонив голову. Кита что-то фыркает себе под нос, как будто он, Атсуму, в очередной раз сказал ему что-то глупое. Атсуму на всякий случай касается своих губ — плотно сомкнуты.  
Осаму за поворотом что-то говорит Ките, наклоняется к нему чуть ближе, улыбается. Кита тяжело вздыхает, когда Осаму проводит костяшками по его щеке. Кита смотрит ему в глаза, кладёт ладонь ему на шею.  
Осаму закрывает глаза, когда они целуются. Закрыты ли глаза у Киты? Атсуму не видит и не хотел бы. Он разворачивается и уходит прочь из школы, так и не купив себе сока и не поговорив с Акитой-сенсеем.  
Он бродит по городу почти час, не зная, куда лучше податься. На улице куча людей, Атсуму душно, и болит голова. Он вспоминает прошлый вечер, как за ужином они смотрели телевизор и показывали парад в Ничомэ, в Токио. Атсуму смотрел на радужные флаги в толпе, на счастливые лица людей. Он еле спрятал улыбку, когда смотрел на экран. А потом отец начал возмущаться, что «этих» уже и в новостях показывают.  
— Отвратительно ходить с такими по одним и тем же улицам, — брезгливо морщился он, подкладывая рис себе в тарелку. Мать молчала. Ей никогда нет до такого дела — до того, чем занимаются другие люди.  
Атсуму тогда подумал: какого ему будет узнать, что с одним из таких он живёт в одном доме. А сейчас всё оказывается ещё смешнее. Если бы он был стэндапером, точно бы запихнул это в свою программу. А если бы он был поэтом, то написал бы песню и продал бы на запад за миллион денег. Но Атсуму всего лишь Атсуму, и он не знает, что ему делать. Он бродит по парку в пяти кварталах от школы, разглядывает пустующие качели, смотрит, как вокруг бегают дети. Они с Осаму и мамой в детстве тоже так гуляли, мать ещё никогда не понимала, почему им обоим так нужно залезть на одни и те же качели в одно время. Кита — это что-то типа качелей, только для взрослых? Ему от этого смешно. У них с братом есть много общего, но чтобы настолько? Даже звучит глупо. Интересно, как он чувствовал себя, когда отец говорил про этих? Ему было противно или страшно? Атсуму вот было страшно. Очень хорошо получалось представить, как отец прикладывает его лбом об стол, когда он рассказывает ему про свою любовь не только к девочкам. Что его сын, оказывается, тоже из этих, с которыми противно ходить по одним и тем же улицам.  
— Какой же мрак, — Атсуму смотрит на своё отражение в витрине магазина. Всё тот же парень с высветленной чёлкой набок. Спроси у кого-нибудь, есть ли разница между ним сейчас, три часа назад и на прошлой неделе — кто-нибудь сможет понять? Сам Атсуму сможет понять? — Пиздец.  
Чтобы его отец посоветовал сделать? Хотя, зачем спрашивать совет у мужика, который был бы рад, чтобы ты исчез и никогда больше не появлялся рядом? Атсуму уверен, было бы куда легче, если бы его не существовало (ему самому — в первую очередь).  
Решение приходит к нему неожиданно. Он стоит на перекрёстке рядом со светофором. Горит зелёный свет, люди переходят в обе стороны нестройными косяками, прямо как рыбы в океане. Атсуму смотрит, как женщина на другой стороне тянет собаку за поводок, а она упирается четырьмя лапами. Ему кажется, что он даже слышит, как скрипят когти по асфальту. Они обе устали — и хозяйка, и собака. Хозяйка устала тянуть её за собой и всё время опаздывать с обеда после прогулок с собакой, а собака устала от того, что все её торопят. Атсуму не знает, кому сочувствует больше и на кого чувствует себя похожим.  
В фильмах мысль о самоубийстве всегда приходит после долгих размышлений. Проблемы накапливаются как снежный ком, сколько ни оглядывайся — нет подходящих выходов, чтобы они были совсем без потерь, чтобы можно было откатиться к первоначальной точке. Атсуму не знает, можно ли откатиться к точке, где Кита и Осаму не встречаются, где ещё нет (и никогда не будет) возможности, что отец выгонит его из дома из-за того, кто он есть. Где мать чаще улыбается, а не прикусывает нижнюю губу, а её рот не похож на тонкую нитку посреди рта. Есть ли такое время? Было ли оно когда-нибудь? А будет ли? У Атсуму в очередной раз нет ответов на свои собственные вопросы.  
Найти лезвия оказывается не так уж и сложно, Атсуму просто заходит в первый попавшийся швейный магазин. Берёт две упаковки, широко улыбается продавщицам — мама попросила взять, а то дома они всё время теряются и ржавеют. Представляете, как оно бывает? А со щекой? Да с братом повздорили, всякое бывает. Вы же знаете, обычная семейная ситуация, когда тебе нравится парень, а твой брат начинает с ним встречаться. А ещё отец думает, что ты закончишь в канаве, если не исправишь оценки по математике и обещает убить всех геев на планете, а ты один из них. Понимаете?  
Знакомо?  
Про последнее он думает, а не говорит вслух — он это хорошо понимает, когда продавщицы улыбаются ему в ответ и говорят заходить, если понадобится что-то ещё. О, конечно, Атсуму обязательно зайдёт ещё раз. В виде очень доброго приведения, например. Или наоборот, злого демона с той стороны. Всё будет зависеть от его настроения.  
Дорога от магазина домой занимает около получаса. Вот странно, он-то думал, что прошёл всего за пять минут. Время странная штука, особенно когда собираешься расстаться с жизнью.  
Дома он почти час проводит в интернете: листает статистику смертей в результате самоубийства, читает про популярные способы и что для них требуется. После нескольких фотографий из Аокигахары, он думает, что его способ самый удобный. Не придётся искать его слишком долго, на его тело не будут пялится сотни незнакомцев. В кругу семьи, надёжнее некуда.  
После поиска информации и старательной чистки истории браузера, Атсуму идёт в ванную вместе с полной упаковкой лезвий. Нужно набрать воду, не слишком холодную, чтобы кровотечение не остановилось. А ещё переодеться, наверное. Будет тупо, когда его найдут в школьной форме, ещё подумают, что ему плохо из-за учёбы. Ему ведь плохо совсем не из-за этого.  
А может, нужно написать письмо? Чтобы знали, почему это на самом деле произошло, а не придумывали какие-то глупости для других родственников и знакомых. Атсуму читал, что записки оставлять правильно, в них можно написать последнюю волю, в последний раз откровенно поговорить с семьёй. Немного подумав, он возвращается в комнату, садится за стол и берёт первый попавшийся лист бумаги. Он думает, что начать будет легко, в голове же столько мыслей. Как Осаму наклоняется к Ките за поцелуем. Как отец кричит на него и машет кулаком перед лицом. Тонкие губы матери. Улыбка Киты и его пальцы в волосах Атсуму. В волосах Осаму.  
Он зависает с ручкой в миллиметре от тетрадного листа на добрых полчаса. Какое же говно. «Дорогая семья», — первое, что он выводит на бумаге, сканирует написанное. Может быть, нужно начать иначе? «Привет, родители и брат»? Или, может быть, «здравствуйте люди, с которыми я живу»? А может и вовсе всё перечеркнуть и написать «вы во всём виноваты»? Или «Кита-кун, не забывай меня никогда, как я тебя не забуду»? Ну нет, это уже слишком. Зачем ему так подставлять Киту. Он же не виноват, что так и не увидел Атсуму. А может быть и видел, только завис в итоге не на том брате.  
— Говнище, — шипит он сквозь зубы, сминая лист в руке.  
Какой вообще смысл писать записки? Ну сдох и сдох, чего бубнить-то? Что он сделает этими посланиями? Даст им понять, что он всех ненавидит и им без него в мире будет куда лучше? Всё равно его уже не будет здесь, чтобы позлорадствовать, послушать чужие извинения. Всё, что от него останется — труп в говне и долги по учёбе. Атсуму цокает языком, выбрасывает лист в мусорку под столом. Времени на глупости не остаётся, времени вообще никогда нет.  
В ванной раскиданы вещи: мать наверняка разбирала всё по кучкам для стирки. И как это он сразу не заметил? Наверное, если вода начнёт вытекать, то все они испортятся. Есть ли ему до этого дело?  
Взгляд цепляется за отражение в зеркале: взлохмоченые волосы, усталые глаза. Атсуму смотрит на упаковку лезвий в своей руке, смотрит на кран в ванной. Слышит, как Осаму открывает дверь на первом этаже.  
— Я дома! — кричит Осаму с первого этажа. Голос у него звучит бодро и весело. Ну ещё бы.  
Атсуму смотрит в зеркало в ванной. Взгляд у него хмурый и тяжёлый, как пасмурное осеннее небо. Значит, они обманывали его столько времени, и на самом деле Осаму всё это время не просто дружил с Китой? Сколько раз они целовались, пока он выходил в туалет или случайно засыпал на фильме? О чём они говорят, когда его нет рядом? И почему его собственный брат так сильно ему не доверяет, что скрывает своего парня?  
— Эй, Тсуму, я знаю, ты дома, — голос Осаму звучит за стеной. Атсуму тут же бросается к двери и закрывает её на замок. — Ты чего? Стесняешься? Чего я там не видел?  
Атсуму мысленно считает до трёх, сильнее сжимая картонную коробку в руке. Как же он бесит со своими тупыми шутками. Зачем вообще открывать рот, если не умеешь нормально разговаривать? Как же он его сейчас ненавидит. И что Кита вообще в нём нашёл?  
— Отвянь, Саму. Я занят.  
— Чем это?  
— Дрочу. Съебись!  
Осаму в коридоре фыркает и говорит, что Атсуму ужасен. Его голос всё ещё отвратительно весёлый и довольный. Атсуму представляет, с какой улыбкой он должен сейчас там стоять: слабая, совсем неширокая, но такая счастливая. Как будто лицо изнутри подсвечивается. Атсуму смотрит на себя в зеркале и пытается изобразить такую же на своём лице. Это же просто, верно? Они же абсолютно одинаковые. Стоит только волосы перекрасить, совсем не отличишь друг от друга. Атсуму улыбается: не слишком широко, чуть склонив голову на бок. Взгляд такой же холодный, как и был до этого: колотый лёд и северные скалы. Совсем не похож на Осаму. Улыбка медленно сползает с лица. Всё-таки не совсем одинаковые.  
Атсуму прячет лезвия в карман штанов, открывает дверь и выходит из комнаты. В коридоре слышно, как Осаму снова возится на первом этаже. Атсуму тихо хмыкает себе под нос, быстро забегает к ним в комнату и прячет лезвия в один из дальних ящиков стола. Руки немного дрожат, а сердце колотится так громко, будто пытается заглушить все другие звуки. Атсуму делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов.  
Всё нормально, решает он, лёжа в кровати ночью. Всё может обойтись, если они поговорят с Осаму. Ничего, кроме неприятного открытия, не произошло. Завтра Атсуму ещё немного позлится, через неделю будет хотеть съесть три ведра мороженого в одного, а через месяц скажет Осаму, что всё знает и, если его не позовут шафером на свадьбу, он разъебёт всех и каждого в этом городе. Он в этом практически не сомневается.

Атсуму редко ошибается настолько сильно. В основном это происходит, когда он решает невовремя зайти в комнату и видит брата за дрочкой. Не то чтобы это было страсть какое неприличное занятие или Атсуму чего-то стеснялся. Просто видеть за этим брата ему хотелось меньше всего (хуже было бы только, если бы он увидел его с Китой, но у них дома они наедине никогда не оставались, Атсуму не допустил бы).  
Как и в очередной раз получать выговор от родителей за оценки. Атсуму ведь честно работал над этим дерьмом: часами сидел над учебниками, даже несколько раз подходил к Аките-сенсею, чтобы тот объяснил ему материал (едва ли он из этих объяснений что-то понимал, но он же пытался). И у него даже начало получаться. На прошлом тесте он набрал почти тридцать баллов, ещё немного и точно была бы тридцатка, а там и до олимпийских высот недалеко.  
— Опять! Опять ты пытаешься нас опозорить!  
Правда, его старания не оценили. Отец снова несёт какую-то хрень про несмываемый позор, Акита-сенсей говорит, что ему нужно стараться лучше, а ему на это как будто наплевать. Кита держал Осаму за руку, когда они стояли на тренировке позади остальных. Атсуму заметил это боковым зрением и его челюсть непроизвольно сжалась.  
Мать резко выдыхает через нос, бросая взгляд на отца. Атсуму возвращается в реальность, в которой ему бы не хотелось существовать. Атсуму старается не смотреть на отца, изучает его носки, смотрит, как двигаются его руки. Все взгляды мимо лица. На лицо смотреть жутко, мысли сразу уходят в сторону: он ведь когда-то будет таким же. Так же будет злиться, кричать на кого-то, краснеть и потеть. Наследственность — бессердечная сука. В кого он пошёл, когда понял, что ему нравятся мальчики?  
— Неблагодарный щенок! — шипит на него отец. — Мы с матерью горбатимся, работаем не покладая рук, чтобы обеспечить вам с братом будущее! А ты! Ты просто всё рушишь, плюёшь на нас и наш труд! Только про себя и думаешь!  
Атсуму пытается поймать взгляд матери. Это правда так, мам? Я совсем ничего не стою? Такой бесполезный и жалкий, как он говорит? Мать смотрит в окно, сжав губы в тонкую линию, как будто его не существует и ей просто мешает назойливая муха. Зачем она вообще сюда пришла? Отцу для моральной поддержки или чтобы это выглядело как на картинках этих дурацких семей? Все вопросы вместе решаем, какие же мы молодцы. Папа орёт на него во всю глотку, мама изображает статую, а брата и вовсе отпустили на прогулку подольше. Как же красиво выходит со стороны.  
— На меня смотри, когда с тобой разговариваю! — отец хлопает ладонью по столу. Чашки подскакивают, звенят друг об друга.  
Атсуму вздрагивает, неуверенно переводит на него взгляд. Звук пощёчины отражается от стен. У Атсуму горит кожа и плавятся мозги. Как будто эта математика так ему нужна будет в жизни, как будто он в чём-то виноват.  
— Мы в тебе очень разочарованы, Атсуму, — голос матери сухой, как листья осенью. — Я в тебе разочарована.  
Атсуму сглатывает горький комок в горле и снова медленно поворачивается к отцу лицом.  
Получать по другой щеке оказывается ничуть не легче.

Погода в последние несколько дней стоит просто отвратительная: на улице холодно и слякотно. С моря всё время задувает ветер, снег даже толком не успевает лечь из-за скачущей температуры, то холодно, то жарко. Бегать в такую погоду неприятно, а сидеть дома уже невыносимо, особенно когда вы снова остались только вдвоём. Они в очередной раз пересматривают первую часть «Звонка» — самый нестрашный фильм на планете, если бы спросили Атсуму. Но от него почему-то становится спокойнее, по крайней мере, раньше так казалось.  
Фильм почти закончился, Рэйко обнимает голые кости Садако, а Осаму рядом с ним возится с банкой колы. Атсуму хочет сказать, что его каждый раз до мурашек доводит эта сцена, то как Рэйко обнимает её, как жалеет Садако, будто она её дочь. Наверное, он полный придурок, если ищет какой-то смысл в фильме ужасов из девяностых.  
Атсуму молчит до конца фильма и только во время титров решается сказать:  
— Саму. Скажи мне, только честно.  
Осаму брызгает колой себе на футболку, шипит сквозь зубы. Они только недавно загрузили вещи в машинку, снова придётся ждать до завтра.  
— Чего тебе?  
Осаму лениво поворачивает к нему голову. Взгляд безразличный и усталый. Он сегодня наверняка снова уйдёт к Ките вечером, и они будут гулять по городу несколько часов. А может быть, засядут у Киты дома, у его бабушки в последнее время не в порядке с сердцем, Кита боится оставлять её одну надолго. А Осаму в принципе нет дела где именно сидеть с Китой. Место же не главное.  
— Скажи, братец, — Атсуму резво облизывает губы, — ты и Кита… вы ведь встречаетесь, да?  
Осаму замирает. Смотрит на него, как будто Атсуму только что признался, что он убил их соседа и съел его сердце на завтрак вместо йогурта.  
— Что? — только и может выдавить он. Атсуму смешно. Неужели он и правда считает его таким идиотом?  
— Вы с Китой встречаетесь? — повторяет он свой вопрос. Осаму несколько раз моргает, будто пытается сфокусировать взгляд. Мысли в его голове летают настолько громко, что если бы Атсуму дышал чуть тише, точно бы услышал каждую.  
— С чего ты взял? — наконец, спрашивает Осаму. Он ставит колу на столик рядом с диваном, полностью разворачивается к Атсуму. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза.  
— Я вас видел. Вы целовались после школы.  
Атсуму может понять такую реакцию. На месте Осаму он бы сделал абсолютно так же: долго бы смотрел в одну точку и очень шумно думал. Общаться вслух друг с другом у них нечасто получается, особенно в последнее время.  
— Да. Точно, — только и может сказать он в ответ. Атсуму сжимает челюсть.  
Как же он его раздражает! Своей бесхребетностью, своей податливостью. Да что Кита вообще в нём нашёл? Почему это должен быть Осаму? Почему не Аран? Почему не Мика из параллельного класса? Почему даже не Акита-сенсей?  
Почему именно Осаму, а не Атсуму? Чем он хуже своего брата? Своими оценками по учёбе? Он хуже играет в волейбол? Он выглядит иначе, чем Осаму? Как это вообще возможно, они близнецы! Их даже родители путали до того, как они решили перекраситься. Злость клокочет и шипит у него внутри. Атсуму сжимает руки в кулаки.  
— Слушай, Тсуму… — Осаму не успевает договорить. Кулак прилетает ему по лицу в следующую секунду.  
Это происходит непроизвольно, Атсуму абсолютно уверен, что не собирался драться с Осаму при любом раскладе. Кита же не мороженое и не новая куртка, которую они оба хотят надеть в один день — основная причина их драк и ссор во все времена. Кита же не его собственность, чтобы обижаться из-за того, что они с Осаму встречаются?  
Конечно же нет.  
Но почему же тогда Атсуму чувствует, как ему становится легче?  
— Ты охренел?! — Осаму подскакивает на ноги, ошарашено смотрит на него. Атсуму не даёт отдышаться, толкает его к стене, хватает за ворот рубашки.  
— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — шипит он ему в лицо.  
Осаму выглядит испуганным. Они никогда так сильно не ругались, Атсуму никогда не смотрел на него так грозно. Все драки и ссоры раньше как будто ничего не значили. Вот Осаму дал брату подзатыльник за разбросанные вещи, вот Атсуму пнул его, когда заметил на нём свои кроссовки. Всё казалось несерьёзной шуткой, совсем не злой и не обидной. Для Осаму всё переворачивается в один миг: только что он думал, что кола залила всю его футболку, а теперь он думает, что брат проломит ему череп.  
— Тсуму… — он придерживает его за запястья, его губы мелко дрожат. — Я не понимаю…  
— Да всё ты, блять, понимаешь! Специально же, да? Специально, чтобы мне ещё хуже было, да?! Мало тебе было, когда тебя родители постоянно хвалили, ты ещё и Киту решил забрать, да?! Какая же ты тварь, Осаму. Ты же наверняка знал, что я чувствую, но издевался. Специально не помогал с математикой или отнекивался и делал всю домашку на двоих неправильно! Или поди жаловался отцу на меня, да?! Что я из этих? Так ведь у тебя тоже рыльце в пушку, братец. Сколько раз вы трахались на кровати родителей, а?! Сколько раз ты потом мать этими губами целовал на прощание, а?  
Атсуму сжимает футболку так крепко, кажется вот-вот её порвёт. У Осаму краснеют уши, пока он слушает Атсуму, у него потеют ладони и немного голова кругом идёт. Почему Атсуму винит его во всём? Что Осаму такого сделал, чтобы он его так ненавидел? Влюбился в их общего друга, который Атсуму тоже нравится? Как будто он этого хотел специально, чтобы ему насолить.  
— Успокойся, ничего такого не-  
— Ты мне говоришь успокоиться?! Ты, который всё испортил? Конечно, ты хочешь, чтобы я успокоился! Да блять, пошёл ты нахуй, Осаму! — Атсуму пихает его в стену, Осаму бьётся затылком. Больно. — Ненавижу тебя! Я люблю его, уже давно! А ты, ты забрал его себе!  
Осаму сжимает челюсть от злости, пихает Атсуму в плечо. Затылок ноет, но не так сильно, как сейчас злится Осаму.  
— Ты идиот, Тсуму! — кричит он. — Кита не игрушка, его нельзя просто захотеть и забрать, понимаешь! Если бы ты не вёл себя как кусок дерьма, у тебя бы тоже был шанс! Но ты ведь конченный придурок, думаешь только о себе! Как будто у тебя одного проблемы! Да ты вообще-  
Договорить он не успевает. Атсуму валит его на пол, бьёт кулаком по почкам. Осаму пинает его в колено, пытается отпихнуть в сторону, но получается плохо. Атсуму кричит ему в ухо, что тот его предал, что братья так не поступают и Осаму — ублюдок, который всё разрушил. Они катаются по полу, как клубок рассерженных котов. Задевают шкаф рядом с телевизором — керамическая ваза падает рядом с головой Атсуму.  
Осаму заезжает ему локтём по рёбрам, кричит, что единственный ублюдок здесь — это Атсуму.  
— Да ты с таким отношением подохнешь один! — Осаму отталкивает его от себя в сторону. Атсуму драться дальше не пытается.  
На несколько минут они замирают. Тяжёлое дыхание заполняет комнату. У Осаму болят рёбра и ноет затылок. Понять происходящее у него не получается.  
— Эй, Саму. Не думаешь, что он с тобой, только потому, что тебя легко под себя подмять? Ты же бесхребетный. Вот Кита и нашёл себе игрушку до конца школы, — Атсуму чувствует, как скула пульсирует от боли. Завтра наверняка будет синяк. — А потом он бросит тебя, потому что ты будешь ему не нужен и уйдёт, навсегда.  
Атсуму хочется, чтобы брат сломал ему челюсть. Чтобы разозлился так сильно, как никогда раньше: схватил его за грудки, посильнее приложил бы затылком об пол. Сломал бы ему нос, разбил бы губы. Атсуму легко представить, как он выходит из себя, как его глаза наливаются кровью, а на шее вздуваются вены. Он должен быть похож на отца в этот момент, настолько, что Атсуму в конце концов рассмеётся и скажет ему: «Здравствуй, папочка, ты как-то рано!». У него не получится хорошо проговорить, потому что рот будет заполнен кровью, но получится рассмеяться. Атсуму знает — смеяться у него получается очень хорошо.  
— Да пошёл ты нахуй! — орёт Осаму, хлопая дверью в их общую комнату. Ещё через две минуты он хлопает ещё раз, а потом ещё.  
Атсуму остался дома совсем один. Осколки маминой вазы лежат рядом с его головой, он осторожно поворачивается в сторону, берёт самый большой в руку. Ему эта ваза нравилась, она была ужасного коричневого света с голубыми узорами. Настолько ужасная, что даже красивая. Мама её, кажется, не очень любит, каждый раз, когда смотрит на неё, недовольно хмурится. Атсуму как-то раз предложил переставить её к ним с Осаму в комнату, но она была против. Сказала, не подходит по стилю.  
А теперь не подходит по целостности. Это его почему-то ужасно веселит. Он ведь такой же как эта ваза сейчас. Атсуму смеётся, разглядывая осколок в своей руке, совершенно не понимает, чем он так провинился в прошлой жизни, что теперь, здесь и сейчас, он в полной жопе. В какой-то момент он сжимает осколок так сильно, что ранит ладонь. Мелкая царапина, едва заметная. Атсуму смотрит на неё, будто пытается найти в ней какой-то очень большой смысл. Рёбра ноют от боли, когда он пытается усесться на полу. Всё-таки Осаму может ударить посильнее, когда захочет. Не совсем слабак. Значит, сможет помочь отцу с матерью потом.

Прежде чем пойти в ванную, Атсуму убирает разбитую вазу. Сначала собирает все крупные и мелкие осколки, которые видит. Потом включает пылесос и проходится по всей гостиной. Он думает, что было бы неплохо протереть всю пыль напоследок, а то потом может быть не до этого, но решает, что времени на это нет. Атсуму заходит в их с Осаму комнату, оглядывается на свою тумбочку рядом с кроватью. Осторожно выдвигает нижний ящик и лезет рукой глубоко внутрь. Упаковка с лезвиями находится сразу же. Он медленно достаёт её на свет, рассматривает блики на блестящей плёнке, задумчиво обводит пальцами чёрные буквы названия. Атсуму распечатывает коробку и вытаскивает одно из них, самое первое. Оставшуюся часть бросает на кровать и выходит.  
Он читал, что вода в ванной должна быть тёплой. В это время года у них обычно всё время перебои с напором, поэтому кран он включает заранее и настраивает погорячее. Атсуму возвращается в комнату. Оглядывается вокруг ещё раз: он ничего не забыл? На столе лежат две неаккуратные стопки с учебниками: одна его, другая брата. Стул завешан их одеждой, на подоконнике разложены грязные наколенники, которые они должны были постирать ещё в понедельник. Рядом с сумкой Осаму лежит волейбольный мяч и комок из спортивной формы. Атсуму задумчиво проводит языком по нижней губе. Наверное, всё можно оставить и так, решает он. Атсуму скидывает с себя домашнюю толстовку, бросает её на кровать Осаму. Сам остаётся в простой серой футболке, самое то для смерти.  
Символично, хочется сказать ему, когда он возвращается в ванную. Закрывает за собой дверь, выключает воду. Он осторожно перелезает через бортик ванной, медленно опускается в воду и хватает лезвие с раковины рядом.  
Глубокий вздох.  
Первый порез он делает не глядя, просто проводит лезвием по руке. Выходит совсем не глубоко. Через секунду кожу обжигает, как будто он задел утюг. Он смотрит, как кровь мелкими каплями собирается по всей длине пореза: красные жирные капли, как будто маленькие ягоды. Атсуму смазывает их большим пальцем вдоль запястья, морщится. Рана неприятно щиплет. Он опускает руку в ванну: вода вокруг неё начинает медленно краснеть. Атсуму заворожено смотрит, как маленькие кровяные капли смешно закручиваются и растворяются в воде. Порез начинает щипать сильнее.  
На несколько секунд он прикрывает глаза. Хорошая ли это идея: умереть? Не будут ли по нему скучать все остальные? Нужно ли ему по-настоящему умирать? Атсуму вспоминает, как родители смотрели на него, когда отчитывали в прошлые выходные. Взгляд матери, когда она произнесла это своё: «Я в тебе разочарована». Пустой, сухой голос, угольно-чёрный холодный взгляд, нарочито выбеленное лицо.  
Лопнувшие капилляры глаз у отца, вздувшиеся вены на лбу и шее. Громкий голос отскакивал от стен их небольшой кухни, лупил Атсуму по плечам, по ногам, по ушам. Когда он пытался открыть рот, отец дарил ему пощёчину и кричал: «Заткнись, придурок! Ты ничего не знаешь! Ты бесполезен! Только и можешь, что в своих играх бегать! Вот твой брат!..» В горле застревает противный комок. Атсуму открывает глаза и достаёт руку из воды.  
Перед тем, как сделать ещё один порез, он шумно выдыхает, отводит взгляд на стиральную машинку. Когда Осаму вернётся, его футболка наверняка уже отстирается. Нужно будет сказать ему, чтобы он не забыл её повесить, а то она завоняет. Атсуму кладёт руку на бортик ванной, прикладывает лезвие прямо посередине первого пореза, вдавливает посильнее и начинает медленно вести вдоль руки, от запястья к предплечью. Правая ладонь дрожит, лезвие ходит ходуном. Атсуму шипит сквозь зубы, тяжело дышит. Он добирается до середины руки, так и не дотянув до локтя. Челлендж провален.  
— Блять, — Атсуму сжимает зубы и лезвие в ладони. Острые края тут же впиваются в кожу. На минуту он зажмуривается.  
Кровь стекает к воде в ванной, стекает по стенке с другой стороны. Придётся постараться, чтобы отмыть её, если она засохнет. Кровь сложно отмывать с ванны? Атсуму открывает глаза, кусает губы. Он перехватывает лезвие поудобнее, делает ещё один надрез, совсем рядом с предыдущим, только выводит его дальше. Становится холодно.  
Плечи покрываются гусиной кожей. В глазах копятся слёзы. Левая рука горит огнём, когда он осторожно перекладывает лезвие из одной ладони в другую. Атсуму смотрит, как вода в ванне окрашивается в красный. Его серая футболка совсем потемнела от воды. Он сжимает лезвие, тянется к правому запястью. Порез выходит не таким глубоким, как на левой, Атсуму шипит от злости и боли. Он пытается сделать ещё один, но тот получается ещё мельче. Он часто дышит, лёгкие горят от напряжения, как будто он затормозил посреди важного матча. У него дрожат губы, а в глазах мутнеет. Атсуму догадывается, что это из-за слёз, но проверять не торопится. В интернете было написано, что нужно держать руки в воде, иначе раны быстро затянутся.  
«Саму скоро придёт. Вот смеху-то будет, » — думает Атсуму, прежде чем выпустить лезвие из рук.

Дома оказывается тихо. Родители должны вернуться только завтра утром, какая-то внеочередная командировка то ли в Осаку, то ли в Саппоро. Они давно перестали следить за тем, куда родителями приходится уезжать по делам. В детстве им хотя бы привозили какие-то подарки и сюрпризы, а сейчас… разве что брошюры местных вузов. Мама почему-то убеждена, что в Хёго нет нормального образования, всё время говорит, чтобы они выбирали университет в другой префектуре. Осаму про это пока не хочет задумываться, потому что Кита об этом тоже не задумывается, хотя он на год старше. Значит, у них ещё есть время.  
Тишина Осаму не пугает. Он и правда сегодня задержался у Киты дома, а потом ещё решил сделать лишний круг, перед тем как вернуться. Домой не хотелось и не хочется до сих пор, даже когда Осаму громко говорит: «Я вернулся». Его голос эхом отскакивает от стен. Атсуму ему не отвечает. Он не придаёт этому особого значения, в основном потому, что всё ещё злится. У Осаму всё ещё болит щека и бедро, он почти уверен, что на животе точно останутся синяки. В долгу он не остался, но удовлетворения, как раньше, это не принесло. Всё вообще не как раньше, братские войны выходят на новый уровень — так скажет Аран, если его кто-то спросит. Осаму бы хотел спросить об этом Киту, когда они сидели у него дома под одеялом. Осаму лежал у него на груди, а Кита перебирал волосы у него на затылке. Рассказывал про северное сияние в Исландии и какую-то легенду про юки-онну. Осаму не хотелось уходить, но он так и не решился ему рассказать. А без рассказов про драку с братом напроситься на ночь как-то не получалось. Кита иногда смеялся, когда Осаму пытался и говорил, чтобы он не торопил события.  
Времени ещё много. Они всё успеют. Кита иногда говорит ему это шёпотом на ухо, кладёт руку на поясницу и касается носом щеки — Осаму каждый раз кажется, что он расщепится на атомы через десять секунд. Он всё время ждёт, что Кита сделает что-то такое, как-то по-особенному обнимет или поцелует. Кита интересный, Осаму никогда не знает наверняка, что тот может сделать в следующий момент. С Атсуму так никогда не получается. Может, потому что они всю жизнь знакомы, а может потому, что они близнецы. Есть ли разница? Осаму не знает. Как и не знает, чего вообще ждать от возвращения домой. Они никогда так сильно не ругались, сколько он себя помнит.  
Он оставляет куртку в коридоре, заглядывает на кухню — там оказывается пусто и темно. На секунду он останавливается и прислушивается. Сверху слышно, как течёт вода. Осаму кивает сам себе, нужно идти и решить всё, когда они оба немного остыли.  
Ему немного страшно, что как только он увидит Атсуму, злость вернётся. Он снова захочет разбить ему лицо в кровь, или даже ещё что-нибудь похуже. Осаму поднимается на второй этаж. Шум воды становится чуть громче, когда он поворачивает в коридор к ванной. И тут же он чуть не поскальзывается — всё вокруг залито водой.  
— Ты решил сделать потоп от обиды? — недовольно говорит Осаму, распахивая дверь.  
От воды тут же намокают носки — чувство, как когда идёшь по улице в сильный ливень. Осаму смотрит на белый кафель, залитый водой, мутного бледно-красного цвета. Смотрит, как его белые носки почти сразу же окрашиваются в тот же цвет. Атсуму что, решил взять какую-то тупую соль или пену, чтобы залить всё и побесить?  
Дом затянут тишиной, её нарушает только тяжёлое дыхание Осаму. Время замедляется, как будто кто-то решил настроить слоумоушен. В реальности всё наверняка оказывается быстрее, но для Осаму всё совсем наоборот. Мозг как будто в полусонном состоянии: он сначала медленно оглядывает пол, залитый водой, носки уже совсем мокрые и почему-то бледно-розовые. Потом Осаму понимает, что вода в ванне вообще-то выключена. Откуда же столько натекло?  
Красная вода хорошо скрывает большую часть тела Атсуму. Осаму едва может разглядеть его ноги и руки, но хорошо видит его закрытые глаза, приоткрытый рот. Как будто он ненадолго задремал, сейчас вот-вот снова отвратительно всхрапнёт и испортит весь свой сонный шарм, как он сам любит говорить.  
— Тсуму! Тсуму, ты меня слышишь? — Осаму подлетает к бортику ванной, опускается на колени рядом.  
Он кладёт ладонь на его щёку, на ощупь она оказывается неприятной, холодной, немного скользкой. Это из-за пара от воды? Осаму гладит его по голове, проводит пальцем по синяку на скуле. Слова теряются на середине пути, он ещё несколько раз зовёт Атсуму по имени, просит открыть глаза. Говорит, что это очень глупая шутка, и так поступают только конченные придурки. Атсуму же не такой, верно? Атсуму хоть и обижается, но никогда не шутит так жестоко.  
— Ну же, Тсуму. Давай, поднимайся, — Осаму подхватывает его под руки, пытается вытащить из ванной. Вода переливается через край, заливает пол ещё больше. Штаны Осаму промокают насквозь. — Хватит придуриваться, я понял, что был неправ. Ну же, Тсуму…  
Осаму не знает, что делают в таких ситуациях. Нужно попробовать привести его в чувство? Нашатырным спиртом или чем-то таким? Или похлопать по щекам? Вызвать скорую? Что делать, когда ты нашёл своего мёртвого брата в ванной? У Осаму дрожат губы от волнения, а мысли в голове путаются. Он придерживает Атсуму за плечи, скользит глазами вокруг. Нужно позвонить. Нужно кому-то позвонить, кто знает, что делать. Решение приходит в голову само собой.  
— Кита! — воет он в трубку, когда слышит сонное «да?» после гудка. — Кита, тут…  
Слова никак не идут у него изо рта. Вроде бы и ясно, что случилось, но сказать это вслух… Осаму несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Кита тихо спрашивает у него, всё ли в порядке.  
— Т-тсуму… тут Т-тсуму в-в ванной… лежит, — сказать больше не получается.  
Осаму захлёбывается своим же вздохом и чуть не роняет телефон на пол. Он боится отпускать плечо Атсуму, боится, что Кита положит трубку и ничем не сможет помочь. Но больше всего он боится, что всё это окажется правдой. Не стрёмным кошмаром после ночи хорроров, не дурацкой шуткой Атсуму.  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — голос Осаму заучит жалостливо, как будто он сейчас расплачется. Плечи дрожат, в мокрой одежде сидеть холодно.  
— Я вызову скорую, — наконец говорит Кита. — И сам приеду. Жди.  
Кита кладёт трубку, а Осаму бросает телефон в раковину, подальше от воды с пола. Он снова смотрит в лицо Атсуму, бледное и спокойное. В глотке застревает противный комок.  
— Что же мы наделали, Тсуму.


	2. иваки, фукусима

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Осаму спускается со второго этажа, устало трёт заспанные глаза. От двух часов сна никакого толка, он всё ещё чувствует себя разбитым и усталым. Кажется, ему что-то снилось, но Осаму точно не помнит, что именно. Кажется, что-то холодное и скользкое. Рыба? Слизняк?

Голова болит, но Осаму не может сказать с уверенностью, это из-за бессонницы или из-за переизбытка кофе. После переезда он стал пить гораздо больше кофе, родители купили домой машинку, чтобы сэкономить на кофейнях и картонных стаканчиках. Помогло слабо, отец всё равно забегает в кафетерий рядом с работой, а мать в принципе любит только чай.  
Осаму спускается со второго этажа, устало трёт заспанные глаза. От двух часов сна никакого толка, он всё ещё чувствует себя разбитым и усталым. Кажется, ему что-то снилось, но Осаму точно не помнит, что именно. Кажется, что-то холодное и скользкое. Рыба? Слизняк?  
— Доброе утро, — буркает он, заходя в пустую кухню.  
Родители обычно поднимаются гораздо позже, чем он. Работа на новом месте оказывается ближе, чем в Нишиномии, хотя количество командировок никак не уменьшается. Мать как-то раз извинилась перед ним за это, потому что, как только они определят его в школу, нужно будет тут же ехать: ей в Саппоро, а отцу обратно в Хёго.  
— Прости нас, Осаму. Мы стараемся для тебя, — говорит она ему перед сном и целует в лоб. Осаму это пугает, потому что в последний раз она так делала, когда они были ещё в начальной школе, тысячу лет назад.  
— Всё нормально, мам. Я справлюсь.  
Тонкая струйка пара тянется от чашки с кофе, почти тут же растворяясь в полумраке комнаты. Осаму смотрит на неё, не очень понимая, чего ждёт. Возможно, он всё ещё спит и ждёт какого-то сигнала, когда ты резко переключаешься в режим бодрствования. Возможно, ему стоит попробовать себя в косплее. Того парня из «Бойцовского клуба» например, который Кита всё никак не мог дочитать.  
Осаму зависает в телефоне: бегло пролистывает с десяток неотвеченных сообщений, новые записи бывших одноклассников в твиттере. Останавливается на фотографии Киты: селфи на фоне пшеничного поля. Прошлогодняя фотография, Осаму её хорошо помнит. Кита как-то раз отправлял, говорил, что это его любимая и предлагал как-нибудь вместе съездить в ту деревню. «Можем даже Атсуму взять, ему тоже должно понравиться», — сказал он тогда.  
Осаму заходит в мессенджер: неотвеченных сообщений там чуть меньше. В основном, он переписывается там с родителями, ещё там есть пара сообщений от психолога из прошлого города, несколько от одноклассников.  
И чат с Китой. Осаму нервно сгладывает, когда открывает переписку с ним.

@northwind  
Надеюсь, тебе понравится в новой школе.  
Береги себя и извини, что беспокою.

Осаму закрывает сообщения. Он не читал его почти неделю, с тех самых пор, как они съехали со старой квартиры и насовсем уехали из Нишиномии и Хёго. Перед этим Кита отправлял ему ещё несколько сообщений: хотел проводить его, пожелать счастливого пути. Наверняка что-то такое. Он даже звонил несколько раз, но Осаму не брал трубку. Ещё раз посмотреть на Киту казалось страшным. Ему всё время представляется, что Атсуму стоит у него за спиной и наблюдает своими тёмными глазами. На похоронах всё время было ощущение, что за ним следят и шепчутся за спиной: одноклассники, учителя, родственники, родители. Кита там тоже был, но они так и не пересеклись. Осаму всё для этого сделал: старательно избегал его, когда они принимали всех в доме, садился от него как можно дальше и совсем не смотрел в глаза. Прежде чем уйти, уже поздно вечером, Кита хотел поговорить, но Осаму соврал матери, что ему нехорошо, и сбежал в дальнюю гостевую комнату.  
С того дня он так и не написал и не перезвонил Ките. Даже сообщения не читал, до сегодняшнего утра. Осаму смотрит на кружку с кофе — пар совсем перестал идти. Кофе наверняка уже остыл. Он делает глоток — горечь кусает за язык. Осаму кривится, но продолжает пить. Иначе не проснуться.  
Со второго этажа доносятся шаги, скрип половиц, громкие зевки. Родители уже поднялись. С добрым утром, мама и папа, я снова не спал большую часть ночи, но вам об этом знать не обязательно.

В середине года довольно сложно найти новую школу, особенно в другом городе. Отец говорит об этом, перед тем как они едут отдавать документы в старшую школу «Хигашинихон Коксай». Осаму пытается изобразить заинтересованность. Да, он в полном восторге, что будет учиться в международной школе. Нет, не проблема, что она находится далеко от дома. Да, он смотрел фотографии, которые присылал отец, здание, и правда, классное. Да, конечно, он будет очень стараться.  
— Я на тебя надеюсь, сын, — когда они останавливаются на парковке около школы, отец кладёт ему руку на плечо, выдавливает из себя подобие улыбки. Осаму изображает что-то похожее у себя на лице.  
Его начинает подташнивать, хотя они даже не зашли в здание. Школа больше похожа на больницу — так подумал Осаму, когда смотрел фотографии, которые выслал отец. Стерильно белые стены, пустые коридоры, небольшой садик во внутреннем дворике. Настоящая больница, только коек на колёсиках не хватает.  
Они приезжают примерно в середине урока, коридоры оказываются такими же пустыми, как на фото. У Осаму потеют ладони, сердце начинает колотиться сильнее. Наверное, не стоило пить столько кофе с утра, его психолог из Нишиномии говорил, что это очень влияет на сердце. Это была одна из их последних встреч, на которой Осаму сказал, что чувствует себя лучше. Рассказывал, что ему почти не снятся кошмары и что он стал лучше спать. Что он не боится оставаться дома один. Что больше не засыпает на нижнем ярусе и с учёбой всё стало немного лучше. Психолог похвалил его и сказал, что в новом городе нельзя будет потерять этот прогресс.  
Осаму думает, что ему нечего терять, если про прогресс он всё равно соврал. В Иваки у них нет двухъярусной кровати, а ещё с учёбы Осаму наверняка будет возвращаться в одно время с родителями, потому что школа находится в другом конце города. Его это вполне устраивает, хоть сама школа и напоминает ему больницу.  
— Идём. Завуч нас уже ждёт.  
Завучем оказывается грузный мужчина. Осаму не может определить возраст на глаз, но предполагает, что ему около шестидесяти. Завучу из прошлой школы было примерно столько же, и костюм у него был похожий. Интересно, их штампуют на заводах или клонируют? Нужно будет поискать информацию в интернете.  
— Конечно, будет непросто влиться в коллектив в середине года, но ребята у нас дружные и общительные. Всегда рады новым людям, — голос у этого завуча шершавый, как язык у кошки. — А ещё у нас отличный преподавательский состав. Но господину Мия я уже про это информацию отсылал, кажется.  
Отец покорно кивает головой. Осаму косится на суккуленты на подоконнике: неплохо было бы пересадить их или хотя бы полить. Наверное, завучу нет дела до цветов, а больше в кабинете у него никто и не бывает — у Осаму складывается такое впечатление.  
— У вас сильные учителя по математике. Это здорово, — говорит Осаму, переводя взгляд на завуча. Тот выглядит довольным, даже улыбается чуть шире, и кивает. Отец хлопает Осаму по плечу и говорит что он хорошо справляется с математикой. Задачи как орешки щёлкает.  
Осаму пытается улыбаться и выглядеть заинтересованным, когда завуч рассказывает про местные клубы, про расписание занятий, ещё что-то про преподавательский состав. Снова математика, снова про будущих добрых одноклассников. Голова кругом идёт от информации.  
— Надеюсь, вам у нас понравится, — в завершении говорит завуч. Осаму всё никак не может запомнить его имя, оно ускользает от него.  
— Вся наша семья очень рада, что вы позволили Осаму здесь оказаться, — отец отвечает за двоих, и это один из немногих моментов, когда Осаму ему за это благодарен. — Сынок, не оставишь нас на пару минут? Нужно обсудить ещё кое-какие вопросы.  
Осаму кивает головой, кланяется завучу на прощание и тут же выскальзывает в коридор, но от двери отходить не торопится. Опускается на корточки рядом, прислушивается.  
— По поводу-  
Он даже дыхание задерживает от напряжения. Неужели скажет? Неужели то, что они с матерью обсуждали позавчера на кухне — всего лишь его воображение и недосып? Осаму нервно облизывает губы, сжимает руки в кулаки.  
— …оплаты за обучение… — голос отца за дверью начинает звучать ещё тише, совсем ничего не разобрать.  
Осаму медленно выдыхает через нос. Значит, не показалось. Значит, они и правда хотят, чтобы никто ничего не узнал.  
Не сказать, что он удивлён. Этого стоило ожидать, в конце концов, он же и сам говорил, что ему стало лучше. Значит, можно не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания и притвориться, что ничего не случилось. Осаму осторожно поднимается на ноги, отряхивает колени, оглядывается по сторонам. В стерильно чистом коридоре никого нет, слышно только неразборчивый шёпот через дверь да слишком шумное тиканье часов. Осаму опускается на пластиковый стул рядом с кабинетом завуча, тот под ним даже не скрипит.  
Значит, новая школа. Ему всё ещё немного странно об этом думать — они всегда жили в одном месте и никогда не уезжали дольше, чем на две недели. Осаму за это время даже не успевал соскучиться по дому. А сейчас произошло столько всего и только за месяц. В голове не укладывается, что океан теперь немного другой, город он совсем не знает и начинается март. Весну Осаму не любит. Погода около воды всегда непонятная: вроде и солнце припекает, но ветер всё равно холодный. Можно было бы привыкнуть с детства, но он почему-то не привык, разве только закупаться жирными кремами научился — кожа облезает просто нещадно.  
— Йоу. Новенький? — слышит он над своей головой. Осаму вздрагивает, неловко поднимая взгляд.  
Перед ним стоит парень: распахнутый кардиган, небрежно торчащая из-под него рубашка и очень хитрые глаза. Он смотрит на Осаму, чуть склонив голову на бок, руки прячет в карманах.  
— Привет. Типа того, — негромко отвечает Осаму.  
— Прикольно. Уже знаешь, в каком классе будешь?  
Возможно, завуч не соврал про дружелюбных одноклассников. Или этому парню просто нечего делать, Осаму пока что не понял.  
— Скоро узнаю, надеюсь, — пожимая плечами, отвечает он. Парень криво улыбается и кивает.  
— Ну ладно. Не буду отвлекать, бывай.  
Он уходит так же внезапно, как приходит. Осаму даже не успевает понять, куда он от него уходит. Ещё через минуту из-за двери выходят отец и завуч. Осаму официально зачислен в новую старшую школу в Иваки.

Незнакомого парня, кстати, зовут Суна Ринтаро и он оказывается его новым одноклассником. Вычислить это оказалось легко: школа совсем небольшая, в их параллели в этом году вообще набрали только один класс, да и тот с трудом. Это ему как раз рассказывает Суна на одном из перерывов.  
Осаму понимает, что именно поэтому его и взяли, а не потому, что это было решение родителей про престижную школу. Чувствует от этого он себя немного легче, но ему всё равно некомфортно.  
— Но вообще, то, что завуч при поступлении всем рассказывает — правда, — Суна трясёт полупустой коробочкой из-под сока над ухом, задумчиво хмурится. — Ну, вот эта мура про то, что тут классно учат и все такие дружные. Не врёт.  
Он пытается вытянуть из коробочки остатки, слышно этот противный звук, когда возишь трубочкой внутри пустого тетрапака. Осаму недовольно кривится.  
— Как будто здесь должно быть «но», — хмыкает он.  
— Ты быстро схватываешь! Похвально, — очередная кривая улыбка на половину лица и хитрый взгляд исподлобья. — Просто он любит деньги. Было несколько… прецедентов, так скажем. Не особо серьёзных, просто пара челиков подворовывали из ближайшего супермаркета. Небедные ребята, которым хотелось острых ощущений. С большими расходами на карманные и очень длинными языками. Завуч любит, когда с ним подольше поговорят. Понимаешь, да?  
Осаму кивает. Сложно не понять.  
— Такие вот дела. Но в целом — жить можно. Особенно если не отсвечивать.  
— Личный опыт? — спрашивает Осаму. Суна выбрасывает пустой тетрапак в мусорку.  
— Типа того. Мотай себе на ус, юный падаван.  
Суна оказывается полезным знакомым: хорошо знает город, ориентируется в школе, а ещё знает английский. Осаму английский просто ненавидит: правила чтения латиницы не укладываются у него в голове. Хуже только с новыми кандзи, но это ещё можно пережить, в конце концов, ему тут всю жизнь жить.  
— Он ещё что-то про иностранных студентов говорил, вроде как… — Осаму прячет руки в карманах, пока они бредут по коридору обратно в класс. Школа всё ещё напоминает ему больницу, только без пищащих аппаратов и медсестёр вокруг.  
— Ну, в теории они здесь есть. Я слышал, что два года назад тут торчали два чувака из Таиланда, — пожимает плечами Суна. — Но сейчас нет. Разве что какие-то метисы, но сам понимаешь. Какие из них иностранцы.  
Осаму кивает. Такие же, как из него.

Иваки ему даже нравится. Едва ли он похож на шумную Нишиномию с толпами людей. Хотя Осаму было там комфортно: он знал там кучу парков, дешёвых магазинов с одеждой. Знал, где можно купить пиво и никто не спросит у тебя возраст, а ещё знал, что в книжном магазине через три квартала от школы не стоят камеры наблюдения (как-то раз они с Атсуму на спор вынесли оттуда семь томов «Гарри Поттера» и никто даже не хватился).  
Но сейчас он не в Нишиномии.  
Сейчас он не хочет возвращаться домой после школы и уже несколько часов ходит вдоль берега. Один раз он заходил погреться в кофейню и ему сварили худший латте в истории: отвратительный вкус зёрен не смогли перебить даже молоко и сироп. Вселенная над ним точно издевается.  
В школе стало трудно практически сразу. Никто из учителей даже внимания не обратил, что у них появился новенький. Времени на раскачку — не больше двух минут, а дальше будешь глотать пыль за теми, кто успевает быстрее. Осаму не жалуется. Сам виноват, что отключился от реальности так надолго и теперь не может понять, что происходит.  
— Эй, Мия!  
Осаму останавливается посреди улицы, поворачивает голову. Суна машет ему рукой, хотя догонять не очень торопится, подходит только через пару минут.  
— Привет. Че-как? — спрашивает он, хлопая Осаму по плечу.  
— Да вот. Изучаю местность, — он кивает в сторону моря. — А ты следишь за мной?  
— Конечно. Мне же сказали за тобой приглядывать, — Суна криво улыбается, косит в его сторону. Осаму на это не реагирует, поэтому он вздыхает и продолжает, — У меня тут курсы недалеко. Два раза в неделю хожу на биологию.  
— Хочешь пойти потом в медицинский? — Суна кивает головой и кладёт руки за голову. — Клёво.  
От моря тянет холодом, хотя они оба в тёплых куртках и шарфах. Ветер не очень сильный, Осаму вспоминает, что в Нишиномии было холоднее, особенно когда они уезжали на тренировки возле бейсбольного стадиона. А здесь он почти не кусается, даже лицо щиплет не так сильно.  
Асфальтированная дорожка очень быстро заканчивается, буквально через пару минут они подходят к началу пляжа. Осаму тормозит перед песком на несколько секунд, что-то просчитывая у себя в голове, а потом делает шаг.  
— А ты знаешь, чем хочешь заниматься? — спрашивает Суна, выглядывая у него из-за плеча. Осаму отрицательно мотает головой. — Вообще без идей?  
— Не задумывался ещё. Хотя раньше думал, что хочу играть в волейбол.  
Осаму прикусывает кончик языка. Вот придурок. Он никогда не хотел быть профессиональным спортсменом и потом играть в сборной. Он даже не уверен, любит ли волейбол и любил ли когда-то. Может быть, он просто пошёл за братом следом?  
Может быть, он и сейчас пытается это сделать?  
— О, так вот почему ты про клуб спрашивал, — кивает головой Суна. Осаму согласно хмыкает. — А не думал пойти куда-нибудь в спортзал в городе? Или в какую-нибудь команду во внешкольной секции? Я слышал, такое сейчас вроде распространено.  
— Мне это больше не интересно.  
Песок попадает ему в кроссовки, хоть он ещё и влажный. Вытряхивать потом замучаешься, лучше бы он надел ботинки, которые они купили в прошлом году. Или они покупали их для Атсуму? Осаму не помнит, но разбираться с этим сейчас не хочется.  
Суна идёт рядом с ним, прячет руки в карманах и нос под шарфом. Ветер царапает кожу, как наждачной бумагой. Совсем не похоже на тёплый летний бриз в середине июля.   
Осаму смотрит на воду, как слабые волны облизывают песчаный берег. Океан здесь тоже на себя не похож, хоть Осаму и не может с уверенностью сказать, что в нём поменялось: то ли место не соотносится с тем, которое он вспоминает, то ли дно здесь другое и цвет оно выдаёт другой. На линии горизонта виднеются огромные баржи, чайки пикируют к воде, за секунду выхватывая оттуда рыбу. Суна громко чихает рядом с ним. Осаму вздрагивает.  
— А что тебе сейчас интересно?  
Он оборачивается на Суну: тот прячет нос в шарфе, а руки — в карманах. Его глаза сверкают любопытством, но всё, что крутится у Осаму в голове: если ему так холодно, почему он не носит шапку.  
— Как бы так весело отдохнуть с друзьями, чтобы никто не умер, — угрюмо отвечает Осаму.  
Суна на секунду останавливается посреди дороги. Его брови в удивлении ползут вверх. Осаму немного неловко, потому что он, вроде как, не хотел никого пугать, но через секунду Суна начинает смеяться.  
— Хорошая шутка! — он прикрывает один глаз рукой, пока смеётся. Осаму видит, что кожа на тыльной стороне ладони у него сухая и вся как будто в мелких трещинках. — Это из фильма?  
— Из жизни. Не самый лучший фильм, если честно. Я бы поставил ему три из десяти. Да и тройку только за графику и Дэвида Боуи.  
Суна снова смеётся, но уже не останавливается.  
Они продолжают бродить по пляжу. Кроссовки утопают в песке. У Осаму не остаётся никаких сомнений, придётся засовывать кроссовки в стиральную машину, а перед этим час вытряхивать из них песок. Не так он хотел провести сегодняшний вечер, но кто его теперь спрашивает.  
Чайки ловят рыб где-то вдалеке. С одной из барж доносится слабый гудок, еле слышный на берегу. Осаму останавливается в трёх метрах от воды и смотрит на линию горизонта, где серое небо обрывается чёрной водной гладью. Суна тормозит рядом с ним, смотрит то на воду, то на Осаму. Ветер треплет его волосы, они лезут ему в глаза, и он всё время тянется их поправить, убрать за ухо. Осаму всё время косит на него. У Суны красные уши, нос и щёки, он постоянно шмыгает носом. От чего-то Осаму вспоминает Киту, как они гуляли по набережной в Нишиномии. Им нечасто удавалось выбраться куда-то только вдвоём, всё время приходилось брать с собой Атсуму или Арана, или ещё кого-то из команды. Они никогда не держались за руки, но Кита всё время рассказывал что-то интересное: про морских окуней, про книжки Рю Мураками, про дебютный фильм Ксавье Долана. Его всегда было интересно слушать, но часто Осаму не знал, что нужно отвечать. Все темы казались такими сложными, Кита казался таким умным, а сам Осаму — глупым, как пробка от шампанского. Он не знал, будет ли Ките интересно послушать, как он однажды пытался поймать рыбу с дедом и Атсуму, а потом чуть не утонул в реке, не знал, как сказать, что от слов, которые говорит Рю Мураками, у него кружится голова и становится плохо, не знал, как сказать, что он чувствует почти тоже самое, что и Юбер из фильма (по крайней мере, ему так кажется). Но он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что с Китой было плохо или неинтересно.  
Просто Осаму и сам глупый, что почти ничего ему не говорил.  
— Суна-кун, — негромко говорит он.  
Суна тут же оборачивается, смотрит на него, чуть склонив голову на бок. Осаму замечает тёмные круги под его глазами и длинные ресницы. Неуверенно тянет руки к его шарфу, а потом резко развязывает его. Суна даже сказать ничего не успевает, когда Осаму оборачивает шарф вокруг его головы, закрывая уши и нос, а затем аккуратно завязывает его спереди. Суна смотрит на него чуть сощурившись.  
— На тебя холодно было смотреть, — отвечает Осаму. Из-за шарфа не видно, но кажется, Суна улыбается.  
— Понятно. Спасибо.

Осаму читал в интернете, что проблемы со сном после смерти родных — это нормально. В смысле, проблема, конечно, серьёзная, но встречается достаточно часто, бояться нечего. Нужно только поскорее обратиться к специалисту, чтобы помогли вовремя. Психолог спрашивал у него: нормально ли он спит. Осаму отвечал: нормально, меня ничего не беспокоит — он считал, что по такими мелочам не стоит заморачиваться. В интернете же писали, много кто видит своих мёртвых родственников, особенно в первые сорок девять дней. Нужно просто перетерпеть, Осаму и терпел.  
Похороны он видит нечасто и всегда какими-то урывками: ладановым запахом вокруг, цветками лилий рядом с телом Атсуму, холодными стенами крематория. Как будто часть одной большой картины, увеличенная под микроскопом: каждая из них непохожа на другую. Единственная константа: белый шум и чужой шёпот. Осаму иногда кажется, что он преследует его даже в реальности: когда он обедает в столовой в школе, когда идёт до остановки перед учёбой, когда гуляет по набережной в наушниках. Избавиться от него никак не получается, сколько бы он не старался, поэтому в какой-то момент Осаму с ним просто свыкается. Ему хочется верить, что он свыкается.  
Чаще всего во сне он видит Атсуму. В основном, их последнюю встречу. Вот Осаму заходит в ванную, снова смотрит сначала на залитый водой пол, на бортики ванной, на лицо Атсуму. В таких снах глаза у него открыты и на них всё время сидят мухи. Осаму пытается отогнать их от чужого лица, но с каждой минутой их становится всё больше и больше. А в конце они нападают на самого Осаму, облепляют с головы до ног, и он задыхается. Несколько раз труп Атсуму пытается с ним заговорить. Он всё время спрашивает у него про Киту. Какой Кита на самом деле? Кита хорошо целуется? Вы с Китой спали? Кита любит маргаритки или маки? Кита был с тобой потому, что думал, что я занят?  
ТЫ НАЧАЛ ВСТРЕЧАТЬСЯ С КИТОЙ МНЕ НАЗЛО?  
Кита ему тоже часто снится, в разных снах. Где-то они вместе ловят попутку между городами. Иногда они пытаются доехать до Токио, иногда до Нары, иногда едут в Сендай. Рука Киты на пояснице Осаму всё время жжётся так сильно, что наутро он проверяет — не осталось ли ожога. А ещё ему снится, как они целовались с Китой в кладовке в школе, когда тот садился ему на колени и путался пальцами в волосах. Осаму всё время боялся, что кто-то зайдёт, пока они будут там вдвоём, боялся, что хлипкий стул, на который его усадил Кита, под их весом сломается. Но целоваться всегда хотелось сильнее, как и трогать плечи и руки Киты, класть ладони ему на бёдра, чувствовать его холодные пальцы у себя в волосах и на шее. Раньше от таких воспоминаний ему становилось жарко, когда Кита подолгу задерживался у бабушки и не мог даже написать ему пару сообщений. Он думал о том, как иногда, когда они надолго задерживались после тренировки, они стояли вместе под одним душем и Кита касался его совсем по-взрослому. Осаму смотрел порно и представлял что к чему в теории, но на практике всё оказалось гораздо ярче. Может быть потому, что это был Кита?  
Иногда во сне к ним и правда кто-то заходит: родители, завуч из прошлой школы. Это немного страшно, но к таким визитам Осаму быстро привыкает. Это гораздо лучше, чем когда в дверях появляется Атсуму. Кровь течёт по его рукам вниз, тяжёлые капли шумно падают на пол. Его рот приоткрыт. Как будто он собирается что-то им сказать. Осаму переводит взгляд с припухших от поцелуев губ Киты на израненные руки Атсуму, на его бледную кожу и синяки под глазами.  
— Предатель, — вырывается у Атсуму изо рта.  
Осаму просыпается за два часа до будильника. У него кружится голова, а перед глазами всё ещё мертвенно бледное лицо Атсуму, до ужаса реальное и близкое. Осаму чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает комок.  
Вчерашний ужин просится назад. Он успевает добежать до туалета прежде, чем его выворачивает. Горло дерёт, в глазах стоят слёзы.  
С ним такое редко случается, хоть кошмары у него постоянно. Наверное, это полнолуние или пятна на солнце влияют. Осаму не видит другого объяснения: вчера ему снилось, как они с Атсуму снова дрались, а потом тот внезапно отгрыз ему руку (иногда он поражается, до чего его доводит собственная голова). Другого объяснения точно нет, потому что сорок девять дней уже прошло, все молитвы сказаны, горевать больше не положено.  
Осаму сидит, прислонившись щекой к стульчаку. Ему холодно: везде открыты форточки, даром что сейчас февраль. Мать говорит, что им не помешает свежий воздух, отец не особо против, а Осаму решает, что проще спать в тёплых носках, чем спорить.  
Он выходит из туалета ещё спустя десять минут. В очередной раз сна ни в одном глазу. Проходит мимо электронных часов на столике посреди коридора — двенадцать часов ночи, воскресенье. В школу сегодня не нужно. Хоть какая-то хорошая новость.  
Путь обратно в комнату занимает неожиданно много времени, Осаму старается не шуметь, чтобы никого не разбудить, идёт медленно и тихо, мысленно рассчитывает, сможет ли он ещё хоть ненадолго уснуть.  
Около кабинета он останавливается. Внутри горит светильник на столе, наверняка отец забыл выключить перед сном. И как Осаму его до этого не заметил. Он медленно открывает дверь в кабинет. В этом доме хорошо, его построили недавно, совсем новый. Ничего ещё не скрипит и не вздыхает, как было в Нишиномии. Осаму заглядывает в кабинет и видит отца, сидящего напротив буцудана. Непривычно, обычно сюда приходит мать перед сном. Рассказывает Атсуму, как прошёл её день, как она по нему скучает. Осаму никогда не подслушивал специально, скорее так выходило — случайно пройдёт мимо, услышит обрывок фразы, на секунду остановится и уйдёт дальше. Сам он разговаривать с Атсуму не любил, хватало снов и воспоминаний. Отца рядом с буцуданом он никогда не видел. Он то ли специально его игнорировал, то ли времени не хватало. Для Осаму было неудивительно. Отец не плакал: ни на поминках, ни в крематории, ни во время похорон. Осаму так и не смог понять: это выдержка или безразличие. Он надеялся, что выдержка. Грустно было бы понять, что ему наплевать на своего сына.  
— Послезавтра снова уезжаю, — тихо говорит отец. Он поднимает голову к буцудану. Слабый свет от лампы на столе едва его освещает, в темноте не разобрать цвет дерева и фотографию Атсуму в рамке. Осаму просто знает, что они там есть. — Саюри жалуется, что я слишком мало времени уделяю семье на новом месте. Что мы должно больше общаться друг с другом: с ней, с Осаму. Совершенно не понимает, что ничего в целом не изменилось. Да, тебя уже нет в живых, но мы всё ещё должны работать и продолжать стараться для себя. Для семьи. Для Осаму. Но Осаму хороший. Он справляется, пусть ему и тяжело. Мне так кажется, когда я смотрю со стороны, но я не уверен. После твоей смерти я вообще перестал быть в чём-либо уверенным, Атсуму. Я не знаю, почему ты ушёл, сын. И не уверен, что хотел бы об этом знать.  
Голос у отца дрожит, когда он говорит. Он стоит спиной к Осаму, выражения его лица не разобрать. Осаму тоже не знает, хочет ли он увидеть, как трещит отцовская выдержка. Достаточно ли знать, что ему просто не наплевать? Или не наплевать так сильно, как ему казалось раньше? Хватает ли ему видеть, как мать иногда утирает слёзы, когда смотрит их общие фотографии на полке, когда по телевизору идут мультики, которые они смотрели в детстве всей семьёй? Чего Осаму вообще нужно от них и получает ли он это?  
Когда отец всё тем же дрожащим голосом сообщает буцудану, что скучает, он не выдерживает и выходит из кабинета. Сейчас он там не нужен, даже если отец забудет выключить свет.  
Он заходит обратно в комнату, осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь. Она закрывается за ним с еле слышным хлопком, но для Осаму он всё равно кажется слишком громким. Спать не очень хочется. Он берёт телефон со стола, открывает твиттер — ничего интересного там не находит, только пара каких-то новостей от Джампа и репост селфи Мияви. Он проверяет фейсбук, но там оказывается так же глухо.  
Скучно. Чем можно заняться в двенадцать ночи, чтобы уснуть и не думать о своём мёртвом брате? Хороший вопрос для эссе, может быть по литературе будет такое задание.  
Вдруг, ему прилетает сообщение от Суны.

@sossossossuna  
[фото]

@sossossossuna  
ето ты на английским

На фотографии сидит лиса. Не очень красивая: шерсть грязная и облезлая, а ещё она не рыжая, а серая. Взгляд у неё грустный и уставший, тело тощее. Рядом с ней кандзи «весна». Осаму кажется это немного символичным, после зимы все устают и облезают, а ещё начинаются тупые экзамены и времени обращать на себя внимания совсем нет.

@samufoxyroxy  
Я по жизни

Осаму откладывает телефон на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, укрывается одеялом до самого подбородка и закрывает глаза. Через две минуты он засыпает и не видит ни одного сна до самого утра.

К началу весны Осаму окончательно устаёт от того, что теперь все зовут его по фамилии. Путать-то сейчас не с кем. Поначалу он и вовсе терялся, не всегда понимая, что обращаются к нему: что учителя, что одноклассники. Родителям он об этом не рассказывал, да и не только им. Наверняка же скажут, что пора привыкать, дальше так всю жизнь будет. И Осаму готов, ему кажется, что он готов. Ведь рано или поздно это бы всё равно случилось, верно? Они бы с Атсуму разошлись по разным дорогам, Осаму бы чувствовал долгожданное облегчение, потому что брат не маячил бы у него за спиной. И это случилось, только гораздо раньше и не в таких обстоятельствах, на которые Осаму рассчитывал.  
Может, именно поэтому он так часто теряется. Ведь он никогда не думал, что будет скучать по тому, как кто-то кроме родственников зовёт его «Осаму», а не «Мия-кун».  
Но вот он здесь. Какая следующая остановка?  
— Мия, как думаешь, можно умереть от передоза витаминами? — спрашивает его Суна, цепляя зубами трубочку от сока.  
В этой школе перерывы на обед всегда кажутся какими-то неправильными. Ученики всё время сидят у себя в классе, ковыряются в еде и в домашней работе, ни минуты покоя. Вот и сейчас Осаму пролистывает учебник по биологии, пытаясь не заляпать его соусом из рисового пирожка.  
— Смотря какими витаминами. А что?  
— Да слышал, у нас какой-то такой топик будет на английском, хотел начать с обсуждения на японском, — пожимая плечами, отвечает он.  
Осаму замирает в недоумении. Из коридора доносится чей-то крик, кажется, у парня из соседнего класса отобрали пенал и выбросили на улицу. Или кто-то снова не поделился сосисками из бенто, издалека не разобрать.  
Часть соуса всё-таки проливается на учебник, но Осаму сейчас немного не до этого.  
— В смысле, топик на английском?  
— Ты чем слушал на последнем уроке? — раздражённо бросает Суна. — Она же сказала, будем разговаривать и улучшать речь. Даже темы записывала на доске. Не помнишь?  
Осаму кивает головой. Всё, что он помнит с последнего урока, так это то, как Рина на предыдущей перемене подарила ему пачку фисташек за помощь на тесте по математике и как ему хотелось есть, потому что с завтраком в тот день не сложилось.  
— Да.  
— Что именно «да»?  
— Да, давай я за тебя решу математику, а ты объяснишь, что происходит у вас в Англии.  
Суна смеётся. Суна почему-то всегда над его шутками смеётся. Осаму сам их смешными не считает, так чисто на слабую улыбку и то с натяжкой. Но Суне почему-то нравится. Он как-то раз даже спрашивал, не хочет ли Осаму после школы пойти в стэндап.  
— Okay, cowboy Miya. I’ll show you the way.  
— Почему ковбой?  
— Just because.  
В стэндап Осаму не собирается, героев там и без него хватает. А вот английский завалить бы не хотелось.  
— Найс ту хиар ит, — говорит он, совсем неуверенный в том, что имеет в виду.  
Суна снова смеётся, устало потирая глаза. Снова сидел в интернете до утра, искал какие-то смешные видео и картинки.  
— Весёлый ты парень, Мия. Хорошо, что ты к нам перевёлся.  
Осаму пытается оттереть пятно со страниц учебника и в очередной раз зависает. Чувство, что обращаются не к нему, а к кому-то другому, к какому-то незнакомцу, всё ещё не уходит, пусть Суна и называет его всё время одинаково, по фамилии. Оттереть пятно так и не получается. До конца перерыва он думает о своей фамилии и почему за несколько месяцев он так и не смог привыкнуть к новому обращению.  
Ни к каким выводам он не приходит ни после биологии, ни во время следующего перерыва, ни даже после занятий, когда они с Суной решают взять что-нибудь попить перед уходом. День выходит насыщеннее, чем ожидал Осаму: новый материал по геометрии, подготовка к контрольной по английскому, а ещё классный час и планирование соревнования внутри школы. Кому оно сейчас вообще нужно в такой-то холод? Суна жалуется ему именно на это и на то, что снова придётся что-то делать, а он на такое не подписывался.  
— Я хочу обычной скучной жизни, без всякой хуйни. Без тупых собраний, без конкурсов и чтобы ещё со мной кто-нибудь «Ковбой Бибоп» посмотрел. Понимаешь о чём я, Мия?  
Осаму понимает его, наверное, лучше, чем кто-либо. Его «жизнь без хуйни» отложена на неопределенный срок. Он кивает головой, смотря на упаковку апельсинового сока. Есть и пить не очень хочется, выходить на улицу тоже. Вот если бы здесь был волейбольный клуб, он бы остался в школе ещё хотя бы на пару часов, чтобы не возвращаться домой слишком рано. Может, стоит куда-нибудь записаться? Клуб фотографии там или рисования?  
Осаму разлюбил быть один дома после смерти брата. Всегда, когда он возвращается в тишину, ему кажется, что он снова найдёт обескровленное тело Атсуму в ванной, даже если в этом доме у них нет ванной и Атсуму тоже больше нет. Осаму даже перестал говорить «я дома», когда родители вместе уезжают в командировку. Ему становится страшно оставаться одному, но признаваться в этом никому не хочется. Мало ли, что подумают другие.  
— Ага, — отвечает он, а затем, немного подумав, добавляет, — Слушай, Суна, — Осаму неуверенно смотрит на него, когда они стоят около автомата с соками. — Можно тебя кое о чём попросить?  
Это самая глупая вещь, о которой Осаму вообще когда-либо задумывался. Во-первых, потому что такое обычно никому не предлагают, только если это кто-то особенный. А во-вторых, потому что он не особо уверен, даст ли это предложение хоть какой-то эффект. Может быть, у Суны какие-то свои предрассудки на этот счёт?  
— А? О чём? — спрашивает Суна, просовывая карточку в автомат.  
— Можешь называть меня по имени? Не Мия, а Осаму, — он задумчиво косит взглядом в сторону. — Мне просто так привычнее, если честно.  
Он чувствует, как от смущения у него краснеют щёки и заранее жалеет, что вообще открыл рот. Ну что за глупости? К то такое вообще предлагает? По лицу Суны мало что можно сказать. Смотрит он всегда прямо, как будто сканирует, но свои эмоции показывает нечасто. Разве что, когда смеётся над его шутками. Вот и сейчас сложно сказать — как он отреагирует.  
Осаму кажется, что тот не совсем понимает, что от него хотят.  
— Извини, если тебя-  
— Я согласен, — негромко говорит он. Персиковый сок падает вниз, Суна наклоняется чтобы достать его и отводит взгляд. Осаму не знает, от чего становится легче, что он согласился или что сейчас не смотрит на него. — Но с условием.  
— Каким?  
— Меня зовут Ринтаро, а не Суна, — он поднимается на ноги, они снова смотрят друг другу в глаза. У Суны улыбка хитрой лисы и лукавый взгляд. Он протягивает ему руку. — Согласен?  
Осаму зависает всего на секунду, прежде чем пожать чужую ладонь.  
— Значит, Ринтаро, — говорит он.  
— Верно, — отвечает Суна, — Осаму.

Осаму нечасто зовёт его к себе домой. В основном потому, что живут они далековато друг от друга, ехать вечером домой после долгих посиделок неудобно. К тому же, у Суны постоянно какие-то дополнительные уроки: то по химии, то по биологии. Времени расслабиться практически нет, но иногда на выходных, когда родители Осаму в очередной раз улетают в командировку вдвоём, они устраивают ночной просмотр аниме или других фильмов. В основном смотрят что-то старое и популярное: первые эпизоды «Звёздных Войн», «Властелина Колец», «Акиру», классический «Стар Трек» — Суне нравится смотреть про космос и киберпанк, а Осаму просто не против.  
В этот раз решают пересмотреть «Ковбой Бибоп» — давно собирались, но времени всё никак найти не удавалось. К концу семестра время всегда теряется, а долги только копятся, но иногда можно и расслабиться.  
Они сидят на полу рядом с кроватью Осаму. Идти в зал к телевизору страшно не хочется, потом придётся снова подниматься наверх, чтобы расстилать футоны, поэтому стул с ноутбуком на нём оказался самым лучшим решением.  
Суна восхищённо присвистывает, когда Спайк в очередной раз вписывается в крутой поворот.  
— Не, ну Спайк вообще крутой, — говорит он, тыкнув Осаму локтём. — Верно, Саму-кун?  
Из динамиков ноутбука слышится очередной взрыв, когда Осаму вздрагивает от неожиданности. Он поворачивается к нему лицом: послышалось? Откуда он узнал? И с чего вообще решил, что будет хорошей идеей к нему так обратиться? Суна смотрит на экран ноутбука. У Осаму всё внутри скручивается, как будто его пропускают через мясорубку.  
— Так что, Саму-кун? — Суна поворачивается к нему, улыбаясь уголком губ. Улыбка с его лица тут же слезает, стоит ему увидеть растерянный взгляд Осаму. — Эй, ты в норме?  
«Нет, я хочу исчезнуть», — думает Осаму, отводя взгляд. Вечный груз на плечах становится больше, придавливает его к полу. Осаму прячет лицо в ладонях, зажмуривается до мелких звёзд перед глазами. В груди начинает жечь, как будто на гниющую дыру внутри него заливают кислоту. Воспоминания калейдоскопом проносятся перед глазами: как они с Атсуму катались на велосипедах летом, как они втроём с Китой играли в волейбол, как Кита любил лежать у него на плече. Плечи Осаму мелко дрожат, дыхание сбивается. Как Атсуму ударил его в скулу, как они повалились на пол, как Кита гладил место будущего синяка на лице. Как Осаму смотрел на мутную бордовую воду в ванне и безмятежное лицо Атсуму.  
— Осаму, — осторожно говорит Суна, медленно опускает ладонь ему на спину. Из динамиков ноутбука вновь слышатся взрывы и ругань Спайка Шпигеля. Осаму тяжело и шумно дышит, закрыв лицо руками.  
Он понимает, как это может выглядеть со стороны: всё вроде бы шло нормально, а потом он резко начал вести себя странно. Как будто их снимают в кино, а Осаму играет роль какого-то отчаявшегося страдальца, которому даже своё прозвище слышать тяжело. Он не знает, что Суна об этом думает, не знает даже, что он сам про это думает. Перед глазами снова проплывают обрывки старых снов: Атсуму тянет к нему окровавленные руки, говорит эти ужасные вещи, что Кита его обязательно бросит, что родители его бросят, что он на самом деле никому не нужен. Что он предал его.  
— Ринт-  
Сказать что-то больше не выходит. Осаму всхлипывает, так и не сумев взять себя в руки. Его плечи дрожат, а в голове всё путается ещё больше. Он чувствует, как рука пропадает с его спины, как выключается звук у ноутбука, как его осторожно укладывают на бок. Голова Осаму лежит на коленях у Суны. Он осторожно перебирает его волосы на голове, гладит по плечу. Осаму всё никак не может решиться отнять руки от лица.  
— Всё хорошо. Я с тобой.  
Дышать всё ещё немного тяжело, но рука Суны в его волосах помогает немного успокоиться. Осаму сжимает руки в кулаки и смотрит на шкаф напротив кровати. В темноте едва ли получается что-то разглядеть, всё как будто заполнено пульсирующим чёрным туманом.  
— Я никогда не говорил тебе, что у меня есть брат? Точнее, близнец. Точнее, был когда-то.  
Рука Суны на секунду останавливается.  
— Не говорил, — отвечает он, проводя вдоль плеча Осаму.  
На улице воет ветер, слышно даже через закрытые окна. Осаму не помнит, чтобы обещали сильный ветер, хотя он смотрел прогноз погоды с утра. Наверное, синоптики снова что-то спутали и не выяснили всё до конца.  
— С родителями решили, что будет лишним, если про него все будут знать в школе, да и вообще. Знаешь, чтобы не было этого особенного отношения. Просто новый мальчик перевёлся в новую школу из-за работы родителей. Всякое же бывает, правда? Поэтому никто не знает, что у меня был брат. Ни к чему это, чтобы все тебя жалели. К тому же, это ведь я виноват в том, что он убил себя… Не перебивай, ладно? Я ведь знаю всю историю. Знаю, что он увидел нас с Китой и сказал, что я его предал. Сказал, что Кита меня не любит, что я забрал его себе. Это было неприятно услышать. Мы подрались. Я назвал его редкостным ублюдком и сказал, что из-за его говна в голове Кита меня и выбрал. Сказал, что так ему и надо. А потом он сказал, что Кита всё равно меня бросит, и я убежал из дома. А когда вернулся, Атсуму уже перерезал себе вены. Фиговая история.  
Суна сжимает ладонь на его плече, осторожно царапает ногтями кожу головы на макушке. Осаму чувствует, как в гниющую рану в груди кто-то пытается залезть рукой и сжать посильнее. Он ощущает это почти физически, даже может увидеть, как эта рука тянется из темноты комнаты.  
— Просто… я никогда не думал, что его не будет рядом. Он ведь был всегда, Атсуму, совсем рядом. Да, мы ненавидели слишком много быть вместе и часто ругались. Но ведь так много у кого бывает, правда?  
Суна не знает, что на такое ответить.  
— Иногда я проверяю чаты с ним. Знаешь же, как бывает в фильмах, да? Когда тебе внезапно отвечает мёртвый человек и вы с ним можете пообщаться. Повспоминать какие-то вещи. Поулыбаться там.  
Осаму чувствует себя так глупо, что рассказывает обо всём Суне. Как будто ему может быть интересно слушать про его мёртвого брата и как он по нему скучает, как будто это кому-то вообще интересно слушать. У людей вокруг и без этого куча своих проблем, зачем он грузит их? Осаму хочет понять и хочет остановиться, но замолчать не получается.  
— Это, наверное, глупо, что я так скучаю. В смысле, психолог говорил, что это нормально, но, это, блин, так тупо, просто пиздец. Мы когда в последний раз говорили, чуть не убили друг друга, а потом я пошёл к парню из-за которого мы и подрались. А потом я пришёл домой, а он там. Мёртвый.  
Дрожь в теле снова возвращается. Осаму тихо всхлипывает, прикрывая рот рукой. Он давно не чувствовал себя таким слабым и беспомощным, неспособным справиться со всеми задачами и даже с собственными эмоциями. Это чувство всегда остаётся с ним, но уже давно не было настолько близко, как будто сидит у него на груди и давит. И лучше бы оно уже задушило его с концами, чем он продолжал бы так болтаться, повиснув в неопределённости.  
Слёзы текут по щекам, когда Суна осторожно приподнимает его за плечи, садит рядом и привлекает к себе. Осаму не знает, куда деть руки, когда кладёт подбородок Суне на шею, не знает, как правильно себя вести, когда Суна ерошит волосы у него на затылке и гладит по спине. Кажется, он что-то шепчет ему в ухо. Кажется, он говорит, что всё не в порядке, но он точно не один.  
— Я по нему так скучаю, — в очередной раз говорит Осаму, уткнувшись ему в шею.  
Руки так и остаются висеть по обе стороны тела.  
За окном гремит гром.

Ночью в комнате становится жарко и душно. Окно открывать они не решаются, на улице гроза с сильным ветром — зальёт весь подоконник. Осаму приносит из кабинета отца старый вентилятор. Говорит, что даже если тёплый воздух гонять и то будет полегче жить. Суна не против, только просит не спать на футоне — боится застудить себе все кости.  
Спит Осаму плохо. Сначала долго ворочается и трёт глаза, а потом всё время от кого-то бежит, но уже во сне. Он открывает глаза уже под утро, щурится, смотрят на время на экране телефона: половина седьмого утра. За окном начинает светать. Осаму думает, что пора вставать и готовить себе кофе, но застывает, когда взгляд фокусируется на Суне, лежащим рядом с ним.  
Тень от стола закрывает половину лица Суны. На солнце оказываются только глаза. Рассвет красит всё, чего касается, в ярко-оранжевый цвет, будто живой фильтр из инстаграма. Осаму от чего-то очень хочется провести по границе этой линии пальцами — между тенью и светом — на лице Суны. Ему вдруг становится интересно: тень — это просто отсутствие света или всё-таки можно как-то её почувствовать? Возможно, ему надо больше спать или меньше думать про всякую фигню. Возможно, тень — это, и правда, какая-то неосязаемая ткань, которой накрывают людей и предметы. Но кому это нужно?  
Осаму уже хочет поднять руку, поднести её к лицу Суны, когда тот медленно открывает глаза. Взгляд у него сонный, заторможенный. Он несколько раз моргает и жмурится, прежде чем взглянуть на него и сонно пробормотать:  
— А сколько сейчас?  
— Рано. Надо ещё спать.  
— Ага.  
Они продолжают смотреть друг на друга. У Осаму появляется глупое желание закрыть глаза и притвориться спящим. Держать с Суной контакт вот так, когда точно знаешь, что глаза после вчерашнего у тебя опухшие и красные, тяжело. Он не понимает: это от того, что выглядит он наверняка не очень или потому что вчера он оказался таким слабым при едва ли знакомом человеке. Ему в очередной раз становится себя жалко, но он старается этого не показывать. По утрам всем бывает грустно, даже если это всего лишь суббота и завтра всё ещё не нужно в школу. Осаму хочется верить, что это правда, а не он пытается себя утешить самым тупым способом.  
Рука Суны ложится на кровати между ними. Осаму отводит взгляд и смотрит на неё. Ладонь у него уже, чем у самого Осаму, и пальцы длиннее. Совсем разные. Интересно, если положить их рядом, насколько сильно будет заметна разница? Он проводит языком по сухим губам.  
Осаму немного страшно касаться Суны. Ему кажется, одно лишнее движение — и Суна рассыплется и растворится в воздухе, как будто его и не существовало. Суна наблюдает за ним из-под опущенных ресниц, как Осаму медленно подбирается к его ладони между ними. Он старается не двигаться, хотя рука, на которой он лежит, уже немного затекла и плечам немного неудобно. Но Суна готов потерпеть, ещё немного точно.  
Осаму смотрит на мизинец левой руки Суны, осторожно кладёт свою ладонь рядом. Смотреть в чужие глаза он всё ещё опасается. Суна смотрит, как он хмурится, чувствует едва осязаемое тепло от чужой руки. Совсем рядом, буквально в нескольких миллиметрах. Вентилятор снова дует в их сторону. Волосы на голове Осаму смешно топорщатся в разные стороны, когда он кладёт свою руку вплотную к руке Суны.  
На мгновение мир вокруг них останавливается: занавески на окне замирают над стопкой с тетрадями, секундная стрелка тормозит между пятнадцатой и шестнадцатой отметками. У Осаму дрожат ресницы, и сердце стучит так сильно, вот-вот проломит грудь. Суна смотрит на него, осторожно убирает руку и кладёт её поверх тёплой широкой ладони Осаму. Тот мелко вздрагивает, переводит взгляд на лицо Суны, смотрит воровато, как будто нарушает закон. Суна аккуратно переворачивает ладонь Осаму, сплетает их пальцы. «У тебя самые тёплые руки из всех людей, кого я знаю», — хочется сказать вслух. Суна только пошире открывает глаза, сильнее сжимает чужую ладонь. Щёки Осаму заливает румянцем.  
Время снова начинает бежать вперёд.

Про тот вечер они не разговаривают. Они встречаются в школе, как обычно ходят гулять по пляжу, ходят в кофейню возле остановки, иногда сидят дома у Суны, и почти никогда — у Осаму. Суна помогает ему делать английский, Осаму натаскивает его с математикой, а потом они оба вздыхают над физикой и литературой.  
До экзаменов остаётся всего ничего, по-хорошему нужно поскорее закрывать все свои долги и исправлять оценки. В новой школе у Осаму стало неожиданно больше проблем с учёбой, хотя и программа вроде бы та же, и он ничего особо не пропускает. Но об уроках думать не очень получается. Думает Осаму, в основном, про Киту и Суну, совсем редко — про Атсуму. Суна совсем не похож на Киту. Хоть Осаму и зарёкся не сравнивать, это выходит само собой. От Суны по-другому пахнет, он иначе ест онигири и касается его совсем иначе — только иногда заправляет ему волосы за ухо, когда они бродят по пустынному холодному пляжу, и держит его за руку, когда они смотрят фильмы дома.  
Ките нравилось щёлкать его по носу, когда Осаму задавал какой-то глупый вопрос про школу или программу старшего года. Суна любит долго смотреть на него своими лисьими глазами, а потом говорить, что Осаму похож на тюленя, когда наедается. Кита накрывал их двумя слоями одеяла, потому что обогреватели ему совсем не нравились, а потом подолгу шумно и горячо дышал ему в шею, пытаясь заснуть. Суна всё время жалуется, что у него болит голова, учёба надоела и ему хочется поскорее лето и поехать на море. Суна обнимает его со спины, когда хочет попросить списать математику, и предлагает посмотреть «Звёздные войны» у него дома. Кита читал Рю Мураками. Суна присылает ему фотографии ленивых котов с подписью «это ты» и никогда не ест сладкий перец.  
Атсуму бы сказал ему, что всё это между собой не связано, как ты можешь сравнивать. Осаму знает две вещи наверняка: он не хочет сравнивать Киту и Суну, это получается само собой. И Атсуму с ними никогда больше не заговорит. Со всеми проблемами приходится разбираться самому и это оказывается для Осаму самой большой неожиданностью в новой жизни.

Не взять зонтик оказывается очень плохой идеей: они промокают до нитки, хотя до дома Осаму от остановки всего ничего. Они даже не заходят в супермаркет по пути, хотя собирались взять мороженое и готовые онигири. Хочется поскорее переодеться во всё сухое и тёплое, сесть перед телевизором или ноутбуком за горячим чаем. Суна стучит зубами, когда они заходят домой. Вода льётся с них ручьями.  
— Хочешь в душ сходить? Я дам тебе потом во что переодеться, — мать всегда учила, что нужно быть гостеприимным и ответственным хозяином.  
Суна всё ещё дрожит от холода, но головой согласно кивает.  
— И чай. Горячий, — добавляет он.  
Сам Осаму решает в душ не ходить, просто вытирается сухим полотенцем и влезает в первые попавшиеся вещи из шкафа. Долго думает, что лучше предложить Суне из своих вещей, но резко вспоминает про чай.  
— Ринтаро! Возьми из шкафа вещи сам, я на кухню, — стучится он в дверь ванной. Суна что-то согласно буркает из-за стены.  
Он возвращается, когда Суна уже вышел из душа и раскопал одежду из шкафа. Осаму тормозит, когда видит на Суне красную толстовку Атсуму. Мать не хотела выбрасывать его вещи, поэтому пришлось перекладывать их подальше в шкаф. Осаму решает, что лучше бы он сжёг их на ближайшей свалке. Может быть, и не стоило предлагать ему самому искать вещи.  
— Тебе идёт, — говорит он, глядя как Суна натягивает капюшон на голову.  
Щёки у Суны красные после душа, почти под цвет толстовки, а волосы немного влажные. Он суёт руки в карманы и подмигивает Осаму.  
— Отдашь её? Всё равно на мне лучше будет смотреться, — смеётся он. Осаму слабо улыбается пожимает плечами.  
— Может быть. Хочешь есть?  
— Хочу свой чай, — говорит Суна с улыбкой. — У тебя в волосах что-то застряло?  
Осаму на секунду зависает, когда Суна тянет руку к его голове, смахивает невидимую пылинку и заправляет волосы ему за ухо. Где-то в груди у него что-то ёкает. К щекам приливает кровь, Осаму отводит взгляд.  
— Вроде бы нет, — говорит он.  
Улыбается Суна как хитрый лис, который знает все секреты мира. Осаму не понимает, знает ли он что-то про него больше, чем он когда-то успел рассказать. Суна похож на того, кто знает больше, чем рассказывают люди. Наверное, он телепат, иначе откуда он знает, что Осаму завис, откуда он знает, что его надо взять за руку и увести обратно на кухню. Осаму ведь и сам этого не знает.  
Лучше всего чай получается у мамы: она хорошо мешает несколько видов, иногда добавляет в заварку фрукты. Заваривает она его, правда, редко — времени на возню с кухней у неё всегда не очень много. В основном с заваркой возится Осаму, но экспериментировать, как у мамы у него не выходит, поэтому чай для Суны он наливает с виноватой улыбкой.  
— Я ещё только учусь, — пожимая плечами, говорит он.  
— У тебя хорошо выходит.  
И снова эта улыбка, которую Осаму не может понять. Ему вроде бы с ней очень комфортно, можно даже сказать — спокойно, но почему-то он всё ещё ищет где-то подвох. Может быть, Суне его просто жалко и он на самом деле не хочет с ним общаться? Может быть, он просто никогда не общался с кем-то, у кого умерли близкие, и теперь ему интересно? У Осаму много мыслей в голове, и все они кажутся ужасно глупыми. Каким из них верить? Хороший вопрос.  
— Ты какой-то задумчивый сегодня. Что случилось? — Суна осторожно касается его плеча, пытается заглянуть в глаза.  
— Ничего, — Осаму на него не смотрит. Лисы хитрые, смогут прочитать мысли, даже если просто посмотрят в глаза, так ему рассказывала бабушка Киты в прошлом году.  
— Ты же расскажешь, если тебя будет что-то сильно беспокоить? Если не мне, то хотя бы кому-то ещё, — Суна оставляет чашку на столе и подходит к Осаму, который возится с посудой в раковине. — Осаму.  
— Ринтаро.  
Ему не очень хочется смотреть на Суну, потому что у него дрожат руки от волнения, а голова кипит от кучи мыслей: совсем не обязательных и лишних, но так и не дающих покоя. Осаму думает, как бы всё упростило, если бы ему отключили чувства напрочь. Как бы было хорошо не вспоминать Нишиномию, не сравнивать её с Иваки и просто жить сегодняшним днём. Как бы хорошо было, если бы Суна всё время держал его за руку, а ещё чтобы он совсем перестал вспоминать Киту. И чтобы Атсуму ему не снился так часто. Чтобы не говорил, что это жестоко по отношению к Ките, по отношению к Суне. Осаму знает, что всё это неправильно, но приказать мыслям в голове не возникать не может.  
— Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, — звучит у него из-за спины.  
Осаму выключает воду, медленно поворачивается к нему лицом. Тёплое дыхание Суны на его шее заставляет руки дрожать немного сильнее. Кончики пальцев приятно покалывает, когда он обнимает Осаму, водит ладонями по его спине. Он чувствует, как с рук капает вода — полотенцем он так и не успел воспользоваться.  
— Осаму, ты… — Суна на секунду задумывается, — ты вкусно готовишь. По английскому ты, конечно, не очень, но зато понимаешь в математике. И готовишь. Я уже говорил? В любом случае, ты не волнуйся. Я тебе помогу и с английским, и с чем угодно. Может быть, я не всегда знаю, как сказать какие-то вещи, не всегда понимаю, как тебе может быть больно и что ты чувствуешь. Иногда я и сам не понимаю, что чувствую, потому что ты появился так внезапно. Такой печальный и интересный. Ты всегда говоришь так спокойно и весело. Мы с тобой оба ничего не понимаем в литературе и плохо разбираемся в умном кино, но с тобой хорошо смотреть аниме и «Звёздные войны». Я бы хотел смотреть их с тобой подольше и держать за руку.  
Осаму сжимает челюсть, чтобы не заскулить. От Суны пахнет его гелем для душа и кондиционером для одежды, а ещё он ерошит его, Осаму, волосы на затылке и продолжает гладить по спине. Для него этого как будто слишком много.  
Суна медленно убирает подбородок с его плеча, кладёт ладонь ему на щёку и поворачивает его к себе. Осаму старается не смотреть ему в глаза, когда Суна пытается поймать его взгляд своим.  
— Осаму, — тихо говорит он, — не бойся меня.  
Он неуверенно переводит взгляд, всё ещё не зная, что ему сделать. Суна улыбается, мягко обводит большим пальцем его скулу, смахивает выпавшую ресничку.  
— Я просто запутался, — шёпотом отвечает он, вновь упирая взгляд в пол. Суна тихо хмыкает, кладя вторую руку ему на щёку.  
У Осаму горят дедлайны, горит кровь от недосыпа и переизбытка кофе, горит лицо, когда Суна Ринтаро целует его в первый раз. Во рту у него сладкий привкус от леденца, который он грыз по пути домой, он кладёт ладонь ему на затылок, всё ещё гладит большим пальцем скулу. Осаму сжимает толстовку на его плечах в кулаках, шумно выдыхает через нос.

Осаму думает, что точки нужно уметь ставить правильно. В конце предложений, в отношениях, в школе, когда не знаешь, как красиво закончить сочинение. Он не уверен, что знает, как правильно их ставить в жизни, хотя примеров вокруг — завались. Какие-то коснулись его непосредственно, какие-то он урвал в фильмах и комиксах. Всё, что ему ясно на данный момент — нет универсального и правильного способа поставить точку. В каждом отдельном случае нужен свой подход.  
Звонок кажется Осаму подходящей точкой, если учесть, что они теперь в разных концах страны. Остался бы он в Нишиномии, может, выбрал бы другой способ. Сводил бы погулять или в кафе. А может, и не пришлось бы ставить точку. Сейчас об этом бесполезно говорить.  
— Привет, — тихо говорит Осаму в трубку.  
— Здравствуй.  
Кита его не торопит. Так всегда было, когда они обсуждали что-то серьёзное: Осаму обычно долго готовился, чтобы что-то сказать и думал по полчаса точно. Это Атсуму всегда говорил сразу, всё, что было в голове, ничуть не стеснялся. Порой Осаму ему так завидовал, казалось, что у него общение выходит так просто, на любую тему.  
— Как твои дела?  
Вопрос — глупее не придумаешь, но Кита в ответ рассказывает, что всё в порядке. Учится на третьем году, взяли в стартовый состав в волейболе. В его голосе звучит улыбка, и Осаму в который раз рядом с ним теряется.  
— А как твои дела?  
И правда, как у него дела? Что тут можно рассказать? Что родители стали больше ругаться? Что у него проблемы с оценками и он устал пить столько кофе?  
Он мечется по комнате, ходит из одного угла в другой. Мыслей в голове не очень много, он вспоминает, как они с Суной недавно ходили в парк аттракционов и ему чуть не стало плохо на американских горках. Но было весело, потому что Суна измазался мороженым и много улыбался.  
— Я познакомился с парнем, — тихо говорит Осаму в трубку. — И перешёл во второй класс.  
Со стороны Киты в трубке шумит ветер. Осаму сразу представляет, как тот стоит где-то на набережной возле бейсбольного стадиона. Они раньше там всё время бегали втроём с Атсуму. Иногда с ними приходил и Аран. Хорошее было время. У Киты всегда сильно путались волосы и он был похож на взлохмоченого кота.  
— Подожди минутку, я зайду в магазин, — Осаму слышит звон колокольчика, как кто-то здоровается на входе. Кита сразу же проходит вглубь магазина. — Так, о чём ты рассказывал?  
Уверенность Осаму в своих намерениях поговорить тает на глазах. Хочется тут же бросить трубку и убежать подальше, но убегать некуда — он итак дома, а бежать к Суне не вариант, обязательно будет спрашивать что случилось.  
— Ну… я познакомился тут с парнем. Мой одноклассник, Суна. Он… хороший. Помогает мне с английским, показывает город, — немного подумав, Осаму добавляет, — думаю, нам друг с другом комфортно.  
Осаму понимает, что Кита хотел услышать не это и что он сам не должен был так говорить, сразу. Он невольно вспоминает, как Атсуму в последний день внезапно спросил, встречаются ли они с Китой. А ведь Кита даже не спрашивал.  
— Тебе уже легче, Осаму? — спрашивает Кита. Осаму слышит, как гудит холодильник с его стороны, как он дышит в трубку. Не очень приятно, но Осаму колит в сердце.  
— Думаю, что да, — отвечает он, совсем неуверенный в своих словах.  
Между ними повисает молчание. Осаму смотрит в окно своей комнаты: солнце медленно опускается за горизонт, красит небо в фиолетовый и розовый.  
— Я рад, что ты в порядке.  
Они снова замолкают. За окном Осаму начинается дождь, рядом с Китой кто-то очень громко разговаривает про погоду на островах, говорят, синоптики обещают обильные осадки.  
— Спасибо? — наконец отвечает Осаму. Кита тихо хмыкает в трубку. — Рад, что мы поговорили. Но нужно идти и делать работу по дому. Ну, как обычно, знаешь?  
Он врёт, потому что перемыл все полы за день до этого. Просто дальше разговор теряет смысл, сказать уже особо-то и нечего.  
— Хорошо. Тогда, давай…  
— И, Шинске-кун-  
Осаму так много хочется ему сказать. Попросить прощения, попросить рассказать побольше о себе, спросить про его бабушку. Сказать, что ему очень стыдно было его бросать без объяснений, попробовать рассказать, как он чувствовал себя тогда и почему не смог раньше. У него так много слов в голове, которые ему бы хотелось сказать вслух.  
— Береги себя, хорошо? — только и может выдавить он. Кита с другой стороны выдыхает в динамик.  
— Конечно, Осаму. И ты себя береги. И ещё… не забывай звонить и писать, ладно?  
— Хорошо. Пока.  
Осаму отключается, кладёт телефон на тумбочку рядом с кроватью и падает лицом в подушку. Следом приходит сообщение и ему ужасно лень тянуться за ним — сил не осталось ни на что. Он лениво поднимает голову. Экран мигает никнеймом Киты и любопытство пересиливает: Осаму поднимается с кровати и тянется за телефоном.

@northwind  
Будет здорово, если вы как-нибудь приедете со своим одноклассником к нам на ферму. Летом здесь красиво.

«Как мы когда-то собирались с Атсуму» остаётся невысказанным, и Осаму рад этому больше всего.

@samufoxyroxy  
Да. Будет здорово

В августе Осаму чувствует себя немного потерянным. Мать с отцом в очередной раз поругались: на Обон она хочет вернуться в Хёго, чтобы проведать могилу Атсуму и навестить остальных родственников, а ему поставили командировку в Сеул до середины сентября. Споры перед телевизором о том, кто больше или меньше делает для семьи, быстро устаёшь слушать, поэтому дома Осаму старается проводить поменьше времени.  
В основном они гуляют с Суной по городу: находят новые мелкие забегаловки и кофейни, делают глупые фотографии в парке и часто ходят к морю. Море Осаму успокаивает, особенно когда они приходят туда ближе к вечеру, когда солнце уходит за горизонт.  
— Вы остаётесь здесь на август? — спрашивает Суна, когда они лежат у Осаму на кровати.  
Окна по ночам теперь нараспашку. Спать с закрытыми жарко, даже с вентилятором.  
— Непонятно. Мама хочет в Хёго, а отец снова уезжает.  
Лицо Суны подсвечивает экран мобильного — проверяет какое-то сообщение. Осаму смотрит на его тёмные круги под глазами, тянется убрать волосы у него со лба.  
— А ты что хочешь? — Суна смотрит ему в глаза так, что Осаму замирает на секунду. — Вернуться в Хёго.  
Осаму и сам не знает.  
— Я не знаю, — отвечает он. Суна прислоняет его ладонь к своей щеке, мягко улыбается.  
— Ну, ничего. До августа успеем разобраться. Но если что, можешь остаться у меня. Запустим лодочку для твоего брата вместе.  
Осаму краснеет, но надеется, что в темноте это не так заметно. Он забирает телефон у Суны, откладывает его на тумбочку рядом с кроватью и тянется к нему обняться. Суна проводит большим пальцем по его губам, осторожно хватает его зубами за нижнюю губу и целует, положив ладонь ему на щёку.  
От Суны не подгибаются колени, не спирает дыхание, как когда они целовались с Китой. Когда Суна крутится рядом с ним, сердце не пропускает двадцать ударов, и дыхание не теряется. Осаму обнимает его на прощание, целует в шею, когда они сидят на песке, на набережной. Ему нравится смотреть, как Суна ест персики, и как он думает, когда по английскому попадается особенно сложный текст.  
От Суны у него не замирает сердце. Но Осаму, наверное, никогда не чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, чем рядом с ним.


End file.
